Sentimientos
by Fflorencia
Summary: Miedo, confusión, deseo, felicidad, tristeza, necesidad, cariño, amor... Esos son algunos de todos los sentimientos que experimentaran nuestras protagonistas, porque despues de todo la vida es una montaña rusa de sentimientos ¿no?
1. Calor

No considero necesaria la aclaración, pero no importa, ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son de nuestra adorada _**J.K. Rowling**__. _Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Esta historia contiene relación mujer-mujer, así que si son de ese tipo de personas que yo considero 'mentes cerradas' por favor abstenerce de leer ¿si?

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: 'Calor'**

− ¿Segura que eso? − señalo el diminuto pedazo de tela sobre la cama − ¿Es de mi talla? −

− Herm − la pelirroja apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la mayor − Confía en mi − le sonrió y la castaña se relajo − Te veras genial − termino guiñándole el ojo, y, por algún motivo extraño las mejillas de Hermione Jane Granger se tiñeron de un leve carmesí. Ginny tomo uno de los conjuntos y se dirigió al baño de la Madriguera, una vez, que la pelirroja se perdió por el pasillo, Hermione se acerco al conjunto, lo tomo delicadamente y lo observo con detenimiento.

− Es demasiado diminuto − se quejo en voz alta − Pero si _ella_ dice que me veré genial − suspiro − Supongo que lo usaré − _'Pero si ella dice que…'_ se repitió mentalmente _'¿Qué rayos quise decir con eso?'_ se pregunto.

− ¿Lista? − la voz de Ginny la saco de sus pensamientos − ¿Puedo entrar? − escucho del otro lado de la puerta

− Todavía no me cambie − grito la castaña

− ¿Todavía no? − no respondió − Te espero abajo entonces con los chicos − tampoco respondió, porque le pareció innecesario ya que los pasos sobre la madera del piso le dieron a entender a la castaña que ya estaba sola. Volvió a mirar el bikini blanco, suspiro y no le quedo otra más que cambiarse, bajo por las escaleras y una vez que estuvo en el comedor de la casa de los Weasley pudo escuchar como la risa de Ginny le invadía los oídos e inconcientemente sonrió, le encantaba cuando la pelirroja reía.

− Hasta que bajas Granger − Harry Potter estaba detrás de ella − ¿Piensas salir con la bata? − le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja

− Claro que saldré con la bata Potter −

− A Ginny le gustaría más verte sin ella − levanto sus hombros − Pero como gustes − termino y se alejo de la castaña a grandes zancadas. Quien hubiese visto la expresión de la ex prefecta juraría que su mandíbula tocaba el piso, definitivamente estaba sorprendida

− ¡Harry! − chillo Hermione y lo tomo del brazo, tiro de el y lo llevo a un costado del patio del lugar − ¿Qué diablos quisiste decir? −

− Tranquila − se soltó suavemente de la chica − Dije la verdad ¿no? − Hermione abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían − ¿Eso es un si? − pregunto con malicia y la chica se sonrojo − Definitivamente es un si − continuo − No es nada malo tampoco −

− Es que − trato de explicar pero vio que Ronald se acercaba a ellos con una mirada maliciosa − Hablamos después ¿si? − el morocho solo sonrió triunfante

− Será mejor que te saques la bata − le advirtió Ron

− ¿Qué? − pregunto desentendida

− Que será mejor que te saques la bata − le sonrió y la muchacha no entendió hasta que estuvo en los brazos del pelirrojo que solo reía ante los chillidos de la castaña

− Ronald Weasley − dijo entre risas − Bájame − volvió a chillar y le pegaba sobre el pecho. Todos aquellos que veían la escena desde afuera sonreían cómplices, parecían una pareja completamente enamorada bajo los ojos de todos menos bajos los ojos de una pecosa que se encontraba en el lago con mala cara. Ginevra observo la escena detenidamente y pudo ver las manos de Ronald sujetando fuertemente la cadera y muslos de Hermione, pudo ver como sus frentes estaban juntos y reían felices, bajo el agua cerro sus puños con fuerzas y maldijo internamente a su hermano mayor, ella daría _todo_ por poder tocar de esa forma a la castaña. Seguían riéndose, mirándose y Ronald parecía tocarla apropósito, la pelirroja estaba molesta pero no iba a hacer nada, no ahora, no haría una escena frente a todo el mundo.

− Me encanta que me digas Ronald − le dijo e hizo un gesto con su boca, dándole a entender que quería un beso y frente a eso la castaña solo pudo reír − Esta bien − se rió Ronald − Esta bien, te bajo con una condición − sonrió coqueto y Ginevra lo supo porque esa sonrisa era característica de la familia

− No te voy a besar pequeño pervertido − le dijo con voz graciosa pero el chico inmediatamente negó con su cabeza

− Cuando estemos solos puede que te pida ese beso, ahora no − Ron le saco la lengua divertido

− ¿Qué condición Weasley? − pregunto la castaña y sonrió de costado _'¿Están coqueteando? ¿Realmente están coqueteando?'_ se pregunto mentalmente Ginevra.

− La bata − el pelirrojo levanto sus cejas sugestivamente y la castaña estallo en risas por la cara del chico

− ¿Qué con ella? − pregunto cuando se calmo, la escena era cada vez peor para los ojos de Ginevra, porque ahora la castaña tenía su mano sobre el pecho del chico y lo miraba directamente a los ojos _'¿Quiere besarlo?'_ se pregunto y entrecerró los ojos para poder mirar mejor _'Merlín ¿Qué hice para tener que ver esto?' _se pregunto melodramáticamente.

− Que te saques la bata Granger − amplio su sonrisa − Yo te bajo, pero tu − la señalo − Te sacas la bata − Hermione abrió los ojos y se sonrojo − Si te la sacas no te tiro − explico − Sino te la sacas te tiro y te saco la bata yo − continuo − ¿Qué prefieres? −

− ¿No quieres un beso pero si verme con poca ropa? − levanto su ceja divertida − ¿Es broma, cierto? − le pregunto luego de calmar su risa al ver la seriedad en el rostro del pecoso.

− No − negó con la cabeza y se acerco más al lago − ¿Qué dices? − le pregunto bajo mientras seguía caminando

− No me voy a sacar la bata solo para divertirte pervertido − le saco la lengua y el pelirrojo sonrió malicioso

− Perfecto − sus pies tocaron el agua − Vas al agua Granger −

− ¡No! − chillo y todos los presentes no hicieron más que seguir riéndose de la escena − ¡Me saco la bata! − grito mientras se aferraba fuertemente al pecho del chico − Me la saco −

− Perfecto − la bajo en el suelo, tomo los cordones que estaban sobre la cintura de la castaña, quien sonrió alegremente por la situación y la cara de la pequeña Weasley, porque juraría que Ginevra estaba enojada y eso, eso le _encantaba_ pero no sabía exactamente porque. Le saco la bata y Hermione sonrió de costado

− ¿Contento? − pregunto cuando las manos del pelirrojo rozaron sus hombros para quitarle completamente la bata, estaban jugando. La castaña miro detrás del pelirrojo y pudo ver a la pequeña Weasley con la cara completamente roja, sonrió coquetamente y clavo sus ojos en los celestes de la chica, fría, la mirada de Ginevra era fría. Hermione levanto sus brazos y los paso por los brazos del pelirrojo, quien una vez que tiro la bata al costado, la volvió a levantar y tirar en el lago, para luego salir corriendo de ahí

− Ahora si − le sonrió desde afuera y estallo en risas, mientras todos se le unían en el lago para así pasar la tarde.

Entre risas, bromas y más sonrisas pasaron la tarde, verdaderamente hacia calor y nadie quería salir del lago, pero la pequeña Weasley ya no soportaba más la situación, ver como Hermione coqueteaba con su hermano era _demasiado_ para ella, podría soportar el calor en otro lado, necesitaba calmarse.

− ¿Te vas? − le grito Harry a modo de pregunta cuando vio que la pecosa salía del lago − ¡No te vayas! − volvió a gritar − Estamos jugando − sacudió su mano alegremente − Ven −

− Estoy cansada − se disculpo − Prefiero ir arriba −

− ¿Qué rayos estas esperando Granger? − le pregunto Harry al oído − Es tu oportunidad − continuo − ¡Ve! − termino, y bajo el agua empujo a su mejor amiga. La castaña salió del lago, tomo la bata, se la puso en el cuerpo y decidió subir.

− ¿Ginny? − pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta de la menor de los Weasley, nadie respondió por lo que entro sin esperar más

− ¿Qué? − pregunto ahogadamente ya que estaba acostada boca abajo _'Mojada, en bikini ¿Qué más puedo pedir?'_ se pregunto la castaña pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

− ¿Por qué te fuiste? − se acerco a la cama de la menor − Nos estábamos divirtiendo −

− Yo no me estaba divirtiendo Hermione − le dijo enojada − Yo no − se paro de un salto y tenía las mejillas algo coloradas, instintivamente la castaña sonrió por el gesto de la menor le _encantaba_ ver como las mejillas de la pelirroja se teñían cada vez que se enojaba − ¿Te parece gracioso? − Ginevra levanto una ceja y se acerco a la castaña

− No − negó nerviosa al sentir la cercanía de la muchacha

− ¿No? −

− ¿Por qué no te divertías? − le pregunto fingiendo confusión − Estábamos todos jugando −

− No conmigo − le aclaro la pelirroja

− Claro que si −

− No, estabas atenta a otra persona −

− Es que −

− ¿Qué? − pregunto mientras levantaba su mano y la posaba sobre la mejilla de Granger, mientras que esta última cerraba los ojos ante el contacto de su _amiga_ − ¿Por qué tiemblas? − susurro confiada, porque por un microsegundo pensó que ella estaba generando eso

− No deberías haberte ido − le dijo tan bajo que pensó que Ginevra no la había escuchado

− No parecías necesitarme _bonita _− _'¿Le dije bonita? ¿Le dije bonita?_' se pregunto alarmada − Estabas muy ocupada observando a Ronald − soltó y su tono sonó demasiado resentido.

− No observaba a Ron − se mordió el labio y de reojo pudo observar como la pecosa clavaba su mirada en ellos − No lo observaba a él precisamente − continuo y esta vez se paso la lengua sutilmente por los labios y Ginevra no pudo despegar su vista de ellos, porque Merlín, la chica si la estaba provocando y tal vez no estuviese conciente de lo que eso significaba.

− ¿A Harry? − le susurro

− A ti − le respondió bajo mientras pegaba sus labios al oído de la menor y situaba sus manos en la cintura de esta

− ¿A mi? − le pregunto mientras un _calor_ extraño le recorría el cuerpo y se situaba bajo su estomago, para alojarse allí, como una sensación placentera. La castaña solo asintió y dio un paso más, logrando así, pegar su cuerpo al de la menor. Hermione levanto su mirada y vio _algo_ en los ojos celestes de Ginny que la hizo desearla, realmente la _deseaba_ y seguía sin entender porque.

Cerro los ojos, giro sutilmente su cabeza para el costado y cuando sus labios rozaron los finos de la castaña la puerta de la habitación sonó arruinando _completamente_ el momento. Y Hermione soltó mil maldiciones en su cabeza, porque estaba disfrutando el momento, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

− ¿Mhmp? − hizo un sonido pero no se alejo ni un centímetro de la boca de Hermione, solo abrió sus ojos para que celeste y miel chocasen.

− Es hora de comer − anuncio Harry del otro lado de la puerta − Bajen − se escucho y luego, el crujido de la madera.

− Deberíamos − señalo la puerta nerviosa − Deberíamos bajar a comer − la castaña retrocedido un paso, giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta la puerta realmente confundida. Tomo el pomo entre sus dedos y cuando lo iba a girar sintió nuevamente las manos de Ginevra sobre su cintura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña Weasley la había hecho girar, para así, estar frente a frente, sin decir nada, las manos de Ginevra tocaron sobre la bata la cintura y una vez que tuvo sus manos en el estomago de la muchacha, tomo la cinta y tiro de ella sin despegar su vista de la de Hermione. Metió sus manos entre la tela de toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la mayor, acaricio la piel y sin dudarlo, con sus palmas abiertas toco la piel desnuda de la espalda de Hermione, que solo pudo cerrar los ojos y soltar un pequeño suspiro al sentir el contacto de la pecosa

− Creo − la voz de Ginevrra sonaba demasiado sensual para los oídos de Hermione que se estaba volviendo loca con el contacto de la menor − Creo que − se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente recorrió las espalda de Granger, un vez que sus manos estuvieron en los hombros de esta última, tomo la tela entre sus manos y _lentamente_, tan lento que parecía una tortura, porque el tacto de la chica sobre su piel parecía quemarla, le quito la bata − Te ves mejor sin la bata Herm − le susurro al oído de la ex prefecta, y Hermione en ese momento juraría que no conoció sensación alguna en el mundo como el aliento caliente de la pequeña chocar contra su piel .Se alejo lentamente, procurando así que sus mejillas se rozasen − Mucho mejor sin la bata − agrego mientras se mordía el labio sugestivamente, la miro a los ojos, sonrió y agrego − Creo que deberíamos bajar − dicho esto, salio por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Hermione Jane Granger más confundida que nunca _'¿Qué rayos fue eso?'_ suspiro algo molesta, no por la situación sino por no sentir el _**calor**_ que emanaba el cuerpo de Weasley cerca del de ella. **Calor, definitivamente hacia calor en esa pequeña habitación.**

* * *

Tengo que ser completamente sincera con ustedes, nunca en mi vida me imagine escribiendo una historia sobre Ginny y Hermione, pero estuve leyendo (porque tengo que aclarar que soy fanática compulsiva de las historias que escribe gente como yo, es decir, gente normal) y algo en ellas dos me llamo **verdaderamente** la atención. ¿Qué es? No sabría decirles exactamente, pero… Me encantan como pareja, ahora, ¿Qué les pareció el fic a ustedes? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Creen que soy un asco? ¿O lo continúo? Háganmelo saber ¿Si? Déjenme un review expresándome sus opiniones, ya saben, debajo, en el botón verde que dice '_Review this Story/Chapter_' ¡hacen un clic y listo!


	2. Distante

No considero necesaria la aclaración, pero no importa, ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son de nuestra adorada _**J.K. Rowling**__. _Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Esta historia contiene relación mujer-mujer, así que si son de ese tipo de personas que yo considero 'mentes cerradas' por favor abstenerse de leer ¿si?

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: 'Distante'**

− Harry − la castaña hablaba bajo y cada dos palabras que pronunciaba miraba paranoicamente hacia sus costados − No sé que rayos sucedió conmigo − continuo − Solo − suspiro

− Solo te dejaste llevar Herm − le paso el brazo por los hombros y acerco el cuerpo de ella al de él − No hiciste nada malo −

− ¿Bromeas, cierto? − en un movimiento algo brusco se alejo del cuerpo del moreno y lo miro confundida − ¿No hice nada malo? − pregunto y su amigo solo negó lentamente

− Fue un juego Hermione − trato de calmarla pero la castaña pareció alterarse más

− Por Merlín Potter − casi grito − _Casi me quemo con ese juego_ − reconoció y el ojiverde sonrió de costado.

− Casi − le aclaro − Pero no te quemaste, no paso a mayores − continuo calmo

− ¿Qué si me hubiese quemado? − le pregunto y no espero respuesta − ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si la besaba Potter? − continuo − Tan cerca − recordó el momento y el calor que sintió cuando el cuerpo de Ginevra estuvo pegado al de ella

− Te hubiese respondido − contesto obvio − ¿Qué tiene de malo? −

− No me hubiese respondido − se quejo

− Claro que lo hubiese hecho − la contradijo rápidamente el azabache − Lo hubiese hecho y con ganas − continuo − Créeme −

− ¿Ah, si? − levanto una ceja, gesto tan típico en Hermione Granger − ¿Qué te hace suponer eso? −

− Sinceramente no sé como te pudieron haber nombrado la bruja más inteligente del siglo si eres tan tonta − se quejo indignado − ¡Estaba jugando ella también! − le grito − Primero se pone celosa de Ronald, luego se pega a tu cuerpo − enumero mientras levantaba sus dedos − Se acerca, te habla al oído − trago saliva y continuo − Te toca, te dice que te ves mejor sin bata − sonrió pícaro − Si eso no es provocarte que me parta un rayo ahora mismo − termino.

− ¿Seguro? − le pregunto algo insegura, no es que desconfiase de su mejor amigo, claro que no lo hacia, solo que… Tenía miedo, si, Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja que había ayudado a Harry Potter a destruir al mago más temible de todos los tiempos tenía _miedo_.

− Tan seguro como que me llamo Harry James Potter − le sonrió y logro calmarla, ya que la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa − ¿Qué harás? − le pregunto mientras ampliaba su sonrisa y giraba su cuerpo para quedar completamente de frente con ella

− ¿Qué haré? − le pregunto confundida − ¿Qué haré con que Harry? − solo bastaba con ver la cara de Potter para entender a lo que se refería, y en cuanto la castaña lo entendió solo pudo negar rápidamente con su cabeza − Nada − soltó rápido − No haré nada −

− ¿Nada? − ahora el confundido era el azabache − ¿Cómo que no harás nada Granger? − le pregunto enojado, no con ella, sino por su actitud.

− No haré nada − repitió − No tengo porque hacer algo − continuo seria y el ojiverde entendió que era mejor dejar el tema ahí, a la chica le costaba aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que no la quise presionar. Le sonrió para calmarla, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras con sus manos le recorría la espalda, le fue susurrando palabras de aliento al oído.

− Solo tienes que intentar − se separo escasos centímetros de la chica y pego su frente a la de ella − No pierdes nada con intentarlo − continuo

− Lo sé Harry − suspiro − Créeme que lo sé − continuo − Solo que − se mordió el labio nerviosa − Solo que tengo miedo − explico − ¿Qué sucede si tu suposición es falsa? −

− ¿Y que si la tuya lo es? − le pregunto y ella no respondió − Con intentarlo no pierdes nada −

− Puedo perderla a ella − le dijo obvia − ¿No pensaste en eso? −

− No la perderás, créeme − le guiño un ojo y la castaña rió divertida − Solo tente fe Herm − termino y le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla.

− Touché − soltó divertida − Ya veré que hago − se levanto de un salto − Pero gracias por la charla Harry − le sonrió, le beso la mejilla y se alejo alegre del muchacho.

Ginevra que se encontraba en el piso de arriba había observado toda la situación sin escuchar una sola palabra, pero la cercanía de sus amigos le pareció demasiada y como si eso fuese poco, ahora se abrazaban y susurraban palabras al oído, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, estaba _molesta_, molesta con ella misma, por ser tan idiota y creer que tenía algún tipo de oportunidad con la castaña, bufo enojada pero siguió con su vista clavada en el par que todavía no se separaba. Cuando por fin creyó que se iba a alejar, el azabache solo pego su frente al de la castaña y desde su punto de vista estaban a punto de besarse, en ese momento, una oleada de molestia le recorrió el cuerpo, _celos_. El moreno levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, ella se rió y le beso la mejilla, _'Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto'_ se repitió la menor mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza, la vio alejarse del moreno y cerro la ventana con fuerza, sin saber exactamente para que, tomo un trozo de papel, escribió un par de palabras y mando a Pig para entregar el papel.

Aún molesta, tomo ropa del armario y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba calmarse y no podría con la castaña en la misma habitación que ella. Salio al pasillo e iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que choco de lleno con Hermione.

− Lo siento − susurro la pelirroja sin levantar su vista, trato de seguir caminando pero la castaña la detuvo _'Genial'_ pensó.

− ¿Qué sucede? − le pregunto luego de apoyar su brazo contra la pared para que la pelirroja no pasase.

− Nada − respondió sin despegar su vista del suelo, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que si la miraba a los ojos, ella descubriría que le pasaba.

− Ginevra − su voz no sonó autoritario sino que dulce, y la pequeña (no tan pequeña ya) de ojos celeste sintió flaquear sus piernas, pero no podía ni quería mirarla − ¿Qué sucede? − pregunto al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus dedos sobre la barbilla de la pecosa y levanto su rostro, para que esta, la mirase a los ojos

− Te dije que nada Hermione − le contesto fría y la castaña se sorprendió por su tono de voz − No me sucede nada que te interese − continuo − Sigue hablando con Harry − entrecerró un poco sus ojos y la miro desafiante

− ¿Ah? − levanto su ceja confundida y retiro su mano del rostro de Ginevra − ¿Qué rayos te sucede? − estaba completamente confundida, no había nada desde su punto de vista.

− Nada interesante − le contesto fría − Tengo que bañarme − le dijo para evitar que la castaña le volviese a preguntar algo − Estoy apurada − termino, corrió el brazo de la mayor y siguió su camino

− ¿Apurada? − giro sobre sus talones para mirar el punto del pasillo donde la pelirroja se dirigía − ¿Apurada para que? − pregunto para ella misma, porque Ginny ya había desaparecido de su vista completamente.

* * *

− Dos semanas − dijo en voz alta para así llamar la atención del azabache que estaba a su lado − Dos malditas semanas − se revolvió en la reposera − Dos malditas semanas en las que no me habla, no me mira y siquiera duerme en su cuarto −

− ¿No duerme en su cuarto? − pregunto confundido − ¿Cómo que no duerme en su cuarto? −

− No − suspiro − No lo hace, me pidió que no diga nada pero − clavo su mirada en el lago − Pero no aguanto más − continuo − Desde que nos encontramos en el pasillo y me dijo que no le pasaba nada me evita y no duerme en su cuarto − explico − Solo escucho un 'plop' a la madrugada −

− ¿Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle que es lo que hace? −

− Claro que no − le contesto sorprendida − ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar? − movió sus manos rápidamente − No me habla Potter − continuo − ¿Qué parte de que no me habla es la que no entiendes? − el azabache solo negó con su cabeza y no quiso seguir la conversación, porque sabía como terminarían las cosas, ella gritando y el tratando de hacerla callar.

* * *

Luego de cenar, subió pesadamente las escaleras, lo ultimo que le había dicho el chico la había dejado pensando _'Le preguntaré, no pierdo nada con intentarlo'_. Tomo una camiseta del armario, se la puso y se acostó, las ultimas dos semanas habían sido la misma rutina, Ginevra entraba en la habitación, se bañaba, se cambiaba y desaparecía sin decir palabra alguna. La indiferencia estaba comenzando a afectarla, pero no más, esa misma noche hablarían, debían hablar, era el último día en La Madriguera, luego volverían a la rutina, la rutina de no verla, la rutina de no hablar, la rutina, la maldita rutina que las mantenía mas alejadas de lo que le gustaba.

− Ginny − cuando el chillido de la puerta anuncio que alguien entraba al cuarto se paro de un salto − ¿Po-Podemos hablar? − pregunto entre cortado mientras sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle

− No tengo tiempo Hermione − le respondió indiferente, _fría._ La pelirroja mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de Granger escasos segundos, mantuvo su semblante serio y giro sobre sus talones

− Gin − Ginevra que se había agachado a buscar una remera en su armario, se detuvo en pleno camino al escuchar la voz dulce de la castaña, sacudió su mente y siguió concentrada en lo que hacía − ¿Por favor? − la pecosa la miro y volvió a voltear rápidamente

− Rápido − escucho la castaña − No tengo tiempo − en el momento que la pelirroja volvió a girar la castaña no pudo evitar mirar que Ginevra cubría su cuerpo solo con una toalla. Prácticamente sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios y paseo su mirada por toda la silueta de la pequeña en el momento que esta se paro, _'No trae nada Hermione'_ sonó una voz en su cabeza _'Nada de nada, esta mojada y…'_ no quiso seguir pensando por lo que sacudió su cabeza − ¿Vas a hablar o no? −

− S-si − tartamudeo y se reprendió mentalmente por comportarse tan débil frente a la pecosa.

− ¿Estas bien? − le pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba y reposaba suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de la castaña − Estas roja y… − subió su mano a la frente de la mayor − _Caliente_ − _'Claro que lo estoy Weasley, no puedes pasear por el mundo en toalla y esperar que la gente no tenga ningún tipo de reacción_' pensó la castaña pero solo negó a modo de respuesta y trato de sonreir − ¿Segura? − levanto una ceja confundida pero la castaña no le contesto. Ginevra confundida decidió seguir la mirada de la castaña y sorprendió al identificar donde estaba situada su mirada, sonrió, por primera vez en dos semanas sonrió complacida, se acerco la mano al nudo de la toalla y comenzó a jugar con él

− ¿Qué haces? − pregunto alarmada y la pelirroja ensancho su sonrisa al verificar que la vista de la castaña seguía clavada en el nudo de su tolla

− ¿No es obvio lo que hago? −

− Claro que si − su voz sonó entrecortada − Pe- Pero ¿Por qué? −

− Tengo que ponerme la remera − le respondió obvia mientras levantaba su prenda para enseñársela a la castaña

− ¿Puedes hacerlo cuando termine? − su mirada esta vez recorrió las piernas torneadas de la menor − Cuando termine de hablar −

− Supongo − levanto sus hombros despreocupadamente, se sentó en la cama, cruzo sus piernas y la miro expectante − ¿Vas a hablar o…? − pregunto entre divertida y acalorada, luego de descubrir la mirada de Hermione no pudo más que sentir un calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

− ¿Por qué me evitas? − soltó de repente − ¿Qué hice? − continúo angustiada

− No te evito − le respondió mientras esquivaba su mirada

− Claro que lo haces − la acuso y se acerco a la cama de la menor − ¿Qué hice Ginny? − le repregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y posaba su mano sobre la pálida de Ginevra.

− Nada − suspiro al sentir culpable al escuchar el tono de voz que utilizo Hermione, seguía siendo tan dulce con ella − No sucede nada − _'Si tan solo supieras lo que me sucede contigo no te comportarías de esta manera'_ quiso responder pero no pudo

− ¿Nada? − le pregunto incrédula − ¿Por qué me evitas entonces? − levanto su mano y la apoyo en la mejilla de Ginevra y esta cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus pieles − Hace dos semanas que no me hablas, no me miras, no duermes en esta habitación − enumero − Desde mi punto de vista eso es evitar a una persona −

− No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal − la miro directamente a los ojos − Lo siento − la castaña sintió su corazón dar un vuelto cuando la pelirroja se acerco y le beso tiernamente la mejilla − ¿Podrías… Podrías perdonarme? −

− Con una condición − _débil_, era débil si se trataba de Ginevra, era débil si Ginevra la miraba, era débil si Ginevra la tocaba − Mañana −

− ¿Mañana? −

− Mañana, Luna, tú y yo − le sonrió − Salida de chicas −

− ¿Salida de chicas? − le pregunto − Esta bien − sonrió − Mañana, salida de chicas − se levanto de la cama, tomo un par de prendas y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Hermione la interrumpió

− Otra cosa − la pelirroja volteo a verla − No te comportes nunca más así − suspiro − No podría soportar nuevamente que te comportes tan _**distante**_ − bajo su mirada. La pelirroja solo sonrió y salio de la habitación. Claro que no se comportaría nunca más de esa forma, no solo le dolía a Granger sino que a Weasley también, la había extrañado, la había necesitado.

* * *

No se dan ni una idea de lo contenta que me pusieron sus rr's, son unas divinas, sinceramente lo son. Capitulo dos arriba ¿Qué les pareció? Se que no hubo acción alguna, pero prometo que en el próximo si pasará algo… Solo tienen que ser pacientes y dejar algunos rr's ¿Si? Recuerden, no les cuesta nada, solo tiene que dar clic en el botón que dice _'Review this Story/Chapter'_ ¿Serían tan amables de volver a dejarme su opinión? Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo no duden en preguntarme ¿Si? Gracias por leer y comentar, ya respondí todos los rr's. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. Deseo

No considero necesaria la aclaración, pero no importa, ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son de nuestra adorada _**J.K. Rowling**__. _Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Esta historia contiene relación mujer-mujer, así que si son de ese tipo de personas que yo considero 'mentes cerradas' por favor abstenerse de leer ¿si?

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: 'Deseo'**

'_Maldita sea'_ maldice para ella, pero en su mente suena tan fuerte que tiene miedo de haberlo dicho en voz alta _'¿Qué rayos sucede contigo Ginevra?_' se recrimina mentalmente mientras mueve el vaso de licor entre sus dedos _'¿Desde cuando sus piernas te invitan a recorrerlas con la mirada? ¿Desde cuando quieres ser tu la que roce su piel?_' cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de alejar sus pensamientos, pero al abrir los ojos, mantiene fija la mirada en aquel punto de la pista y desea ser ella la que la toca, desea ser ella la que le habla cerca de la boca, _desea_.

− ¿Gin? − la rubia de ojos claros paso la mano por la cara de Ginevra Weasley varias veces − ¡Gin! − grito sobre la música que sonaba en el lugar − ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? − le dio un trago a su bebida y continuo − ¿Qué rayos miras? −

− Nada Luna − resoplo exasperada y se removió inquieta en su lugar − No miro nada − aclaró de mala manera mientras jugaba con el sorbete de su bebida vacía. La rubia de ojos celeste se levanto de un salto, tomo su bebida de la mesa, le dio otro trago y miro directamente a su amiga

− No se que rayos sucede contigo Ginevra − movió las manos rápidamente − Pero yo vine a divertirme con mis amigas − le aclaro − Una esta bailando con todo chico que se le cruza − señalo la pista de baile, la pelirroja dirigió nuevamente su mirada al lugar y endureció la quijada − Y la otra − la apunto acusadoramente − No hace más que estar con cara de − trato de buscar la palabra exacta − Cara de pocos amigos porque la chica que la trae loca baila con todo el mundo − agrego rápidamente y Gin no pudo más que abrir exageradamente los ojos en señal de sorpresa _'¿Tan obvia soy?'_ − Yo me voy a bailar, cuando se te pase el mal humor que traes contigo y quieras hacer algo por conquistar a Granger − grito para que la menor la escuchase − Házmelo saber − giro sobre sus talones y se perdió entre la muchedumbre que estaba en el lugar.

Los años de guerra en el reino de la magia habían terminado, pero las amistades que se habían forjado en los tiempos malos aún duraban. Cuatro años, cuatro años habían pasado desde que todo había terminado. Miro el lugar y trato de sonreír, no había motivos para estar sentada en un lugar repleto de gente que solo buscaba divertirse, se acerco a la barra, pidió otro trago y giro para mirar a la pista, encontrándose de lleno con el _único_ motivo para transformar completamente su cara y volver al mal humor que la dominaba minutos atrás.

'_Maldita noche de chicas'_ se recrimino mentalmente _'Quien me manda a aceptar las invitaciones de Granger'_ continuo pensando _'Si no puedes decirle que no a la ex prefecta de __Hogwarts__, es tu problema'_ le reprimo una voz aguda en su cabeza, por lo que cerro los ojos con fuerzas y trato de alejar la imagen de Hermione besándose con aquel _asqueroso_ muchacho.

− ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo? − se pregunto en voz alta y de un sorbo se tomo todo el contenido de su vaso.

− Lo mismo quiero saber yo Weasley − la voz de Hermione hizo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara

− Hermione − se quejo − No vuelvas a hacer eso − se acerco nuevamente a la barra y pidió otro licor, necesitaba tomar, más si la noche estaría completa de escenas como la que había presenciado minutos atrás.

− Un tequila − pidió la castaña − ¿Qué sucede Ginny? − la castaña busco la mano de la pelirrojo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, luego, le acarició tiernamente la palma con sus dedos

− Nada − contesto algo brusca y rápidamente se soltó de la castaña − No me sucede nada Hermione – _'Si nada le llamas a sentir como tu contacto me quema'_

− Gin − la voz de Hermione fue suave, por lo cual la pelirroja se reprendió mentalmente por haberle contestado de mala manera

− Lo siento − susurro y volvió a tomar tímidamente la mano de su amiga, la palabra sonó como un eco en su cabeza, _amiga_, nunca la palabra amiga le había sonado tan amarga y poco adecuada para describir la situación − Pero no me sucede nada − trato de sonreir − Por lo menos nada grave − dijo bajo, pero más para ella que para la castaña que tenía en frente

− Si es grave me lo dirás ¿cierto? − la castaña se acerco a la pelirroja y le susurro al oído, cuando el aliento caliente de Granger choco contra el lóbulo de Ginevra, esta ultima, instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior y sin pensarlo dos veces llevo sus manos a la cintura de la mayor para acercarla más a su cuerpo − Eres importante para mi y si te pasa algo − esta vez los labios de la chica rozaron _intencionalmente_ la piel de la pecosa − Necesito saberlo − Hermione alejo suavemente su cuerpo del de la chica pero mantuvo el contacto visual, y por un minuto, la pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, Ginevra Molly Weasley juraría que Hermione Jane Granger estaba coqueteando con ella.

Una, dos, tres, _varias _copas más le siguieron a aquellos tragos que ambas chicas habían pedido en la barra, se reían y bailaban sin inhibiciones. Manos que se situaban posesivas sobre la cintura de la otra, miradas que decían más que mil palabras, roces que desesperaban y palabras al oído que parecían quemar, _provocaciones_, que nadie excepto ellas podían percibir, esas provocaciones que más que provocar torturan. Porque si, era una _dulce_ tortura, pero tortura al fin, porque Ginevra luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el alcohol, que ya la estaba dominando, y contra sus ganas de empujar a Hermione contra la primer pared que se le cruzase en el camino y besarla como si su vida dependiese de eso. _La deseaba como nunca en su vida había deseado algo_.

− Creo que es sufi − cerro los ojos porque el lugar pareció girar − ciente para mi Gin −

− Floja − dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja, pero Hermione llego a escucharla, después de todo esa fue la intención de Ginevra, que sabe que la castaña es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que nadie le diga _floja_, porque no lo es, ella lo sabe pero de todas formas lo dice.

− No soy floja − le grito indignada y giro su cabeza bruscamente, de lo cual se arrepiente, porque el lugar parece volver a girar.

− Floja − repitió entre risas

− Luna sabe que no soy ninguna floja − Luna que esta lo suficientemente cerca de las muchachas para escuchar lo que la castaña dice se ríe alto, contagiando a la pelirroja y ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Hermione − Luna − se quejo − ¿Soy floja? −

− Para nada − le responde seria, a lo que la castaña bailaba triunfante mientras que Luna mira cómplice a Ginny y le hace saber con un gesto que la ex prefecta es una floja, por lo menos con el alcohol.

− Yo sigo creyendo que si eres una floja − la miro desafiante, a lo que Luna se vuelve a reír, porque sabe a ciencia cierta que la pelirroja hirió el orgullo de Granger, por lo cual aceptará tomar esa copa de más

− No quiero ver como ambas terminan completamente borrachas − sonríe − Así que me voy − las saluda con la mano y se pierde entre la muchedumbre, mientras las restantes piden más licor, y siguen bailando.

* * *

− Tenías − se acerca a la castaña, provocativamente, porque el alcohol ya esta completamente en su sangre y no puede pelear más contra sus deseos, tampoco quiere − Razón, no deberíamos haber tomado esa ultima copa −

− Floja − se rió, posiciono sus manos en la cintura de Ginevra y acerco su cara a la de la muchacha, estaba tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron, y por algún motivo que Hermione no logra entender siente que esa diminuta distancia es _demasiado_, porque el aliento de Ginevra choca contra sus labios, y mientras la pelirroja habla sus labios parecen rozarla, pero no lo hacen y siente que esta por volverse loca, loca de deseo.

− No soy floja − la pequeña no sabe exactamente que es lo que busca la castaña de ojos color miel, pero no duda en seguirle el juego, quiere saber como va a terminar eso − Solo − sonrió coqueta mientras la castaña se pegaba más a su cuerpo, y con sus manos, recorría la espalda de la pecosa y bailaba sensualmente contra su cuerpo − Estoy algo mareada y cansada − hizo un puchero, de esos pucheros que sabe que convence a cualquiera − Pero − giro su cabeza en dirección a la pista − Me voy a quedar − se alejo de la castaña, quien, maldijo por lo bajo − Porque quiero seguir bailando − gira su cuerpo y Hermione la recorre con la mirada.

Más copas que se sirven y más licores dulces, seguían bailando y _jugando_.

− Bonita − la voz de chico corto el ambiente que habían creado, y tirando sutilmente de la mano de la castaña la arrastro a la pista, y Ginevra se molesta porque la castaña no opone resistencia alguna, y mientras aquel muchacho pega su cuerpo al de ella parece disfrutarlo.

Media hora, más cuerpos que se rozaban y Hermione no parecía percatarse del tiempo que había pasado ni de los vasos que siguió tomando cuando se fue a bailar con aquel muchacho, porque el la había invitado con un trago, que más de uno pasaron a ser _varios_. Una hora, que más que una hora, pareció un día, porque Ginevra quería bailar con su _amiga_ pero siguió bebiendo aquel líquido que le quemaba la garganta. Tomo el ultimo sorbo, tomo coraje y con paso firme se encamino hacia donde estaba la ex prefecta, claro que el paso firme era el paso firme que tiene uno luego de beber varias copas de más.

− Suficiente − prácticamente grito, pero la música estaba alta y la castaña estaba demasiado concentrada en pegarse al chico que bailaba con ella y beber de aquella botella que tenia entre sus manos − Me voy − le soltó enojada, y sin mirar atrás se perdió entre la gente. Se metió en el baño, y cuando la castaña abrió la puerta en la que se había metido la pelirroja ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Apoyo la espalda sobre la pared húmeda del lugar y se maldijo internamente por estar borracha, un intento, dos intentos y recién en el tercero pudo desaparecer y aparecerse en el departamento de la menor de los Weasley.

− Hasta borracha te − entro en la habitación de la chica que en ese momento se estaba sacando la remera y freno en seco − Salen bien los hechizos − soltó más bajo y se concentro en recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de la pecosa.

− Resulta un verdadero fastidio que todo me salga bien ¿no crees? − le dijo burlona, mientras se agachaba a buscar una remera ancha para dormir − Pero no es que soy buena, tengo practica − agrego − La practica me hizo buena en todo lo que sé − termino diciendo más por el licor que corre por sus venas que por su cerebro haya querido soltar esa información

− ¿Practica? ¿En que otras cosas tienes práctica? − le dijo sin quitar la vista de su torso desnudo mientras caminaba con paso lento pero decido hacia la chica − ¿En coquetear con la gente? ¿Volverla loca de deseo también? − se la estaba comiendo con la mirada y Ginevra estaba conciente de eso, pero le atribuía todo al alcohol, porque el alcohol nos hace hacer cosas que no haríamos en otras circunstancias, lo sabe, porque ella tiene el mismo estado − Quisiera que me ayudaras con eso de la práctica − le soltó y sonó tan provocativo que Ginny no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, más que nada porque sabía exactamente a que tipo de practica se refería la castaña.

− Cuando quieras − desdoblo la camiseta − Y en lo que quieras Granger − sonrió y metió sus brazos en la remera

− No − grito la mayor e instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no sabía si era el alcohol o el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna lo que la estaba motivando, pero no pararía, no ahora − Me gustas más sin camisa − se atrevió a decir, y para su sorpresa no se sonrojo, definitivamente el alcohol la estaba ayudando, estiro sus brazos y le saco la remera que la pelirroja tenia por sobre sus hombros.

− ¿Necesitas demostraciones? − le pregunto sin despegar la mirada de sus labios, moría por provocarlos, por saber si verdaderamente sabían a fresas o su mente le había jugado una mala pasada a imaginarlos de ese sabor − Herm − suspiro y cerro los ojos al sentir las palmas de la castaña sobre su cintura desnuda − ¿Cuándo quieres las demostraciones? − lo dijo tan bajo que pensó que la castaña no la escucharía.

− Ahora − susurro y la empujo no muy delicadamente sobre la pared del lugar y se acerco peligrosamente a ella − Las quiero ahora − se acerco tanto que su aliento choco contra la boca de la menor − Es más − rozo sutilmente los labios de la pecosa − Muero de ganas por que me enseñes de lo que eres capaz − se pego tanto al cuerpo de la menor, que esta ultima, instintivamente tiro su cabeza para atrás, dejándole así, el paso libre a la muchacha de mirada color miel, quien paso su nariz por la zona y rozo con sus labios la piel de la chica. Humedeció sus labios y siguió con su tarea − ¿Puedes? − volvió a acercarse a su boca, cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la pelirroja se acerco pero ella se alejo, estaba _jugando_, quería que la pelirroja la desease.

− ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te enseñe? − motivada por el alcohol y la situación se paso sensualmente la lengua por los labios, cosa que no paso por alto la castaña − Porque hasta donde yo sé − alterno su vista entre la boca de la castaña y su mirada color miel − La ex prefecta perfecta − susurro − Se llama Hermione Granger y esa − apoyo un dedo en el pecho de la chica y pudo sentir como este subía y bajaba rápidamente − Esa er… − no pudo terminar la frase, porque los labios de Granger estaban sobre los de ella, presionando, invitándola no muy sutilmente a besarla, a recorrerle los labios, a aprovechar la situación.

Hermione no sabía muy bien porque, pero Ginny estaba condenadamente sexy sin remera y anteriormente el contacto de sus pieles le había quemado, quería besarla, probarla, _saborearla._ Junto sus labios con los finos de Ginevra e hizo presión, pero no era suficiente, la necesitaba más cerca, por lo que sus manos bajaron hacia ese lugar donde termina la espalda y la menor soltó un gemido ahogado y no pudo más que aprovechar la oportunidad para besarla sin frenos, sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron, se acariciaron, recorrieron y batallaron por el control de la situación. No podía evitarlo, _tampoco quería_, sus manos se paseaban por la espalda, por la cintura y la pequeña Weasley tampoco se quedaba atrás, quería y necesitaba seguirle el juego. Los finos dedos de Hermione se encontraron con el sujetador de Ginevra, molestaba, necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba tocarla, _sentirla_.

Cuando su sujetador cayó al piso, no pudo evitar largar otro gemido ahogado, ahogado porque la boca de Hermione la estaba reclamando nuevamente y ella no quería tardar en atender esa necesidad que la estaba consumiendo. Se sentía tan bien lo que estaba pasando, sabía que el alcohol estaba dominando la situación pero sinceramente poco le importaba. Besos, roces, pieles que queman y necesitaba sentirla más cerca, por lo que coló sus manos por debajo de la remera de la castaña, esa remera que le quedaba condenamente sexy pero que estorbaba porque quería recorrerla libremente y la tela era una molestia. Recorrió el cuerpo de su _amiga _varias veces, las suficientes como para aprenderse aquellos lugares que le aceleraban el pulso, soltó su boca y descendió al cuello, mientras que con sus manos tiro el sujetador de la castaña en algún punto de la habitación, sinceramente no le importaba. Encontró el punto en el cuello de Hermione donde estaba su pulso, y no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por el lugar mientras que sus manos buscaban los pechos de la mayor, los recorrió, masajeo y aprendió de memoria. Tantas veces había soñado con tocar la piel de Granger de esta forma, pero ni en sus más profundos sueños se imagino que sentiría lo que estaba sintiendo.

El calor en el ambiente aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos, las manos parecían pocas y la boca una falla en la creación de la anatomía humana, porque quería recorrerle todo el cuerpo a la vez pero no podía. La castaña se separo para tomar aire, estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, respiraba por la boca y en ese momento el deseo de la menor creció, quería volver a besarla y se acerco, pero la castaña se alejo y clavo su mirada miel en la azul de la pecosa, _la deseaba_, y Ginevra lo sabía porque tenía la misma mirada que ella cuando la miraba pero algo en su mente le decía que debían detenerse, necesitaban hacerlo.

− Her- Hermione − hablo entrecortado − ¿Estas segura? − si la respuesta era 'no' no quería saberlo, pero debía preguntarlo, las cosas se estaban yendo de sus manos por lo que con su ultima pizca de cordura trato de frenar las cosas. Hermione solo sonrió, seductoramente, de esa forma que vuelve loco a cualquiera y volvió a besarla, la beso y solo eso hizo falta para que la menor tomase la situación entre sus manos. Sin dudarlo, sus manos se perdieron entre el cabello enmarañado de la castaña y hizo presión, para así, profundizar el beso. Las manos de la menor jugaron con el cuerpo de la mayor, recorrió una y otra vez su cuerpo, el calor que emana el cuerpo de la castaña la tenía completamente extasiada, _nunca_ había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento − Será mejor que − respiro fuertemente − Paremos − soltó y no pudo creer que lo había dicho. Estaba encima de Hermione, sobre su cama con las manos en los muslos de la castaña mientras que la mayor tiraba de ella para que no se alejase. La miro a los ojos y trato de descifrar lo que estos le querían decir, pero no pudo, porque cuando pestaño luego de tirarse al costado de Hermione volvió a sentir los labios de la mayor sobre los suyos.

* * *

¡Dos semanas, deberían felicitarme! Siempre que escribo historias tardo por lo menos un mes, _un mes_ (¿Pueden creerlo?), en actualizar, pero sinceramente no puedo tardar con esta novela, me gusta como esta quedando… Sin contar que dentro de diez días empiezo con los parciales en la facultad y no creo poder subir por tres semanas (con suerte) Así que, acá esta, recién terminado –lo revise varias veces, no me conforma el final pero estoy _ansiosa_ por subirlo-, espero que opinen, porque _eso_ es lo que me da aliento para seguir escribiendo, me llegaron pocos rr's del capitulo anterior pero varias notificaciones de que me agregaron a sus perfiles como 'historia(s) favorita(s)' o 'autora(s) favorita(s)', me halagan que lo hagan pero también me encantaría saber que opinan sobre este capitulo porque sobre sus opiniones voy mejorando ¿entienden cierto? No conteste ningún rr del capitulo anterior, pero **ya** los contesto. ¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden, den un clic sobre el botón verde que dice 'Review this Story/Chapter' y déjenme su opinión, hasta la próxima.


	4. Necesidad

No considero necesaria la aclaración, pero no importa, ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son de nuestra adorada _**J.K. Rowling**__. _Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Esta historia contiene relación mujer-mujer, así que si son de ese tipo de personas que yo considero 'mentes cerradas' por favor abstenerse de leer ¿si?

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro: 'Necesidad'**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y maldijo en voz baja, sentía que la cabeza en cualquier momento le estallaría del dolor. Perezosamente entre cerro los ojos porque la claridad que entraba por la ventana era demasiada, se apoyo sobre sus codos y recorrió el lugar con la vista. En poco segundos reconoció donde se encontraba, su habitación, suspiro resignada y se tiro sobre la cama pesadamente. Se desperezo lentamente, se paso las manos por los ojos y se levanto lentamente, porque si se levanta de un brinco toda la habitación giraría _'Maldita noche de chicas'_ pensó. Camino entre dormida hacia el baño, abrió el grifo y metió sus manos bajo el agua helada. Le dedico una mirada a su reflejo, cerró los ojos y se paso el agua por la cara, para así, lograr despertarse de una vez por todas. Lentamente cerro el grifo, apoyo sus manos en el lavabo y volvió a mirar su reflejo, entrecerró la mirada y observo su cuello, inconcientemente se paso la mano por una mancha morada y trato de borrarla. En cuanto noto que la 'mancha' no desaparecía, abrió sus ojos como platos y los recuerdos de la noche comenzaron a llegar inexplicablemente rápido, tal cual relámpago en una noche de tormenta. '_Maldita sea_' suspiro al recordar como había bailado con Ginevra Weasley '_La bese'_ sonó una alarma en su cabeza y sin notarlo una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara _'¡La bese!_' amplio su sonrisa.

* * *

− No-puedo-creerlo − separo por palabras la rubia mientras le daba un trago a su café − Sinceramente no puedo − continuo hablando mientras caminaba por la pequeña oficina − ¿Estas segura que era Hermione? −

− Luna − chillo − Claro que lo era − sonrió tontamente − Solo que − cambio su semblante − Algo alcoholizada − frunció su boca y espero que su amiga la reprendiese, pero no lo hizo, por lo que decidió continuar con su monologo − Sinceramente no entiendo que es lo que me sucede − se paso la mano por la frente exasperada y suspiro − No puede estar pasándome esto − continuo − ¿No? − apoyo sus manos en el escritorio − Debe ser una maldita pesadilla −

− En realidad si puedo creerlo − dijo más para ella misma que para la pelirroja − Puede y esta pasando Ginevra − la voz de Luna Lovegood le quito todo tipo de esperanza − Te gusta − explico − No hay nada de malo en eso − termino restándole importancia

− ¡No me gusta! − se defendió

− Claro que te gusta − le dijo mientras seguía revolviendo su escritorio − Y eso no es malo −

− ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, no? − se levanto y camino alrededor del escritorio de la rubia − Me bese con Hermione Granger − soltó y se paso las manos por la cara, nuevamente − Me bese mi amiga Hermione Granger − la rubia sonrió y esto pareció molestar más a la pelirroja − Hermione Jane Granger, la misma chica que es la mejor amiga de mi ex amor platónico − continuo − La misma chica que traía loco a mi hermano − movió sus manos − Esa es la chica con la que ayer me bese como si mi maldita vida dependiese de eso − explico − ¿Ahora entiendes de lo que hablo? −

− Si − sonrió de costado − Y sigo pensando que no tiene nada de malo − explico − Te gusta ¿Y que?− levanto sus hombros despreocupada − Yo no le veo nada de malo a eso − torció su boca y busco unos papeles sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

− No me gusta − grito − Definitivamente no escuchaste la ultima parte, voy a repetirla − se acerco hasta la rubia, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la obligo a que la mirase − Ayer − empezó despacio − Luego-de-que-te-fuiste-Hermione-y-yo-nos-besamos − articulo lentamente como si Luna fuese tonta − No-solo-eso-sino-que-casi- − tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito − ¡CASI PIERDO EL CONTROL DE LA SITUACIÓN! −

− Es normal − le sonrió − Luego de ese baile que le diste, seguramente se estaba muriendo de deseo Gin − agrego y la pelirroja solo pudo sonrojarse intensamente − De todas formas lo importante esta en que 'casi' pasa, no paso, despreocúpate −

− No entiendes − sus mejillas volvieron a su color original − Siento que todo lo que paso anoche paso porque _yo_ lo busque, no porque ella quiso − se tiro sobre una silla y suspiro − Siento que se va a arrepentir y… − miro a Luna directamente − No quiero perder su amistad −

− No perderás su amistad − un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de Ginevra, esperanza − No la perderás porque ya no es tu amiga − la pelirroja se atraganto con su café y la miro sorprendida

− ¿A que te refieres Luna? − pregunto alterada − Claro que es mi amiga − agrego − So-solo que − movió sus manos rápidamente − −

− Por ese motivo dejo de ser tu amiga − agrego la rubia con la voz perdida, como si casi no le diese importancia al tema y Ginevra solo pudo hundirse más en el sillón que se había sentado. _'No me gusta, Hermione Jane Granger no me gusta' _se repitió mentalmente _'Solo nos besamos, muchas amigas se besan' _ se dijo para lograr convencerse.

* * *

− Hasta que llegas Granger − Harry Potter que se encontraba fuera de una de las confitería más lujosas del mundo mágico miro su reloj pulsera − Entremos que hace frío − luego de saludarse como corresponde ambos jóvenes se adentraron en el lugar, buscaron una mesa para dos alejada de todos y se sentaron.

− Café, una taza de café negro − respondió cuando el mozo del lugar e acerco a tomar la orden

− Parece que ayer a la noche no pegaste un ojo Herm − el azabache le sonrió − Será mejor que te saques la bufanda − le sugirió y la castaña luego de dudarlo algunos minutos, opto por sacársela, estaba con su mejor amigo y él no le recriminaría nada − Guau − señalo el cuello de Granger − Parece que la noche de chicas resulto mejor de lo que esperábamos − le guiño un ojo y solo pudo soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro rojo como un tomate de su acompañante

− ¿Estas esperando explicaciones? − pregunto luego de darle un sorbo a su café y percatarse de que Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el chico solo asintió levemente y ella sonrió tontamente

− No-puedo-creerlo − los ojos verdes del azabache se encontraban abiertos de par en par y Hermione solo asintió mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa − ¿De verdad? ¿Paso lo que yo creo que paso entre ustedes dos? −

− Si, no, no paso lo que estas pensando Potter − torció su boca al ver la cara que había puesto su mejor amigo − Supongo que por el alcohol, sinceramente, no sé porque me siguió el beso − explico − Pero fue ma-ra-vi-llo-so −

− ¿Te siguió el beso? − susurro − ¿Te siguió el beso? − casi grito y por segunda vez en la tarde abrió los ojos de par en par y ella solo volvió a asentir − La besaste − la apunto con su dedo acusadoramente mientras sonreía − Sabía que ibas a dar el primer paso − agrego − ¿Quién lo diría, no? −

− Si alguna vez hubieses deseado a alguien un cuarto de lo que yo la deseé mientras bailábamos estoy más que segura que también hubieses dado el primer paso − suspiro ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, dio otro trago a su café y nuevamente, volvió a sonreir tontamente.

− Lo importante es que te respondió − le aseguro − Por algo lo hizo −

− Efecto del alcohol − le respondió luego de levantar su taza de café y volver a darle un sorbo − Si hubieses tomado la mitad de lo que tomamos hubieses echo cualquier cosa Potter −

− Puede ser − levanto sus hombros despreocupado − Sin embargo, _ustedes_ se emborracharon y _ustedes _tuvieron algo, no yo − le sonrió burlón − Y ese algo dejo marcas − termino mientras señalaba aquel 'moretón' en el cuello de la castaña

− Solo nos besamos − trato de sonar normal

− ¿Solo se besaron? − le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja sugestivamente

− Si hubiese sido mi decisión − lo miro − Hubiese pasado mucho más que un beso Harry − suspiro − Pero me detuvo − explico

− ¿Te detuvo? − le pregunto confundido, y con pocos detalles la castaña le explico lo que había sucedido la noche anterior − Supongo que es lógico que te detenga −

− Me detuvo, la volví a besar − se callo unos minutos mientras miraba por la ventana del lugar − Y hoy aparecí en mi cuarto − termino

− ¿No estaban en su casa? − pregunto confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca

− Hasta donde yo recuerdo, si − volvió a darle un sorbo a su café y sonrió de costado − Lo bueno es que por el momento no tengo que cruzármela − continuo − Me pedirá explicaciones y no sabré que responder −

− Podrías volver a besarla − se encogió de hombros − Esa sería una buena explicación −

− ¿Esa es tu idea de dar una explicación? − le pregunto mientras reía levemente − Esa sería mi forma de evadir el tema −

− Entonces evita el tema − le respondió mientras levantaba sus hombros divertido − Mueres por volver a hacerlo Granger −

− Claro que no − dijo y ni ella misma se lo creyó − Claro que no quiero volver a hacerlo Potter − repitió y el chico levanto una ceja con picardía, sin embargo la castaña no contesto, solo se levanto de su asiento

− De todas formas tendrías que ir pensando en algo − le dijo Potter cuando la castaña paso por su lado para salir del pequeño café

− ¿Ir pensando algo? − pregunto mientras se colocaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello

− Mañana − el moreno metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su jean

− ¿Qué con mañana? −

− Mañana − rodó sus ojos − ¿Almuerzo? − pregunto y la castaña siguió mirándolo confundida − Almuerzo en lo de los Weasley − termino y la chica sintió que se quedaba sin respiración mientras abría los ojos de sobremanera _'¿Cómo demonios puedes olvidar que mañana tienes una cena en casa de los Weasley Granger? ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza?'_ le reprocho una voz en su cabeza − ¿Estas bien Herm? − el moreno se había acercado a la muchacha y había apoyado su mano en el hombro de la misma

− Supongo − respondió con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de volver a respirar. Se enderezo y volvió a caminar, el moreno le hablaba y ella solo asentía con su cabeza, porque claro, tenía la mente pensando en mil y un situaciones distintas con Ginevra, y por más que sonase algo loco, en ninguna de ellas le daba una explicación razonable, sino que por el contrario, seguía el consejo de Harry.

* * *

− ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer mañana? − Ginevra levanto su mirada y se encontró con la de Luna − Mañana veras a Hermione en el almuerzo − volvió a bajar su vista hacia un par de papeles − ¿Qué piensas hacer? −

− ¿Evitarla? − pregunto algo insegura, porque definitivamente no quería evitarla, pero lo _necesitaba_, necesitaba saber exactamente que decirle a la castaña, debía darle una excusa por su comportamiento y si tenía una, _alcohol_, porque claro, ambas estaban con un poco demasiado de alcohol encima.

− ¿No lo dices en serio, cierto? −

'− _Claro que si _−' quiso contestar pero se contuvo − No, no hablo en serio − suspiro − Ya sé me ocurrirá algo para decirle − termino y dio por finalizado el tema, no quería volver a hablar del tema, porque hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le daban unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo a buscar a la castaña y terminar lo que no habían podido terminar. Hacerla pensar en la noche anterior hacia crecer su _necesidad_ de volver a tocar a la castaña.

* * *

− No hace falta que te saques la bufanda − le susurro por lo bajo Harry cuando llegaron a La Madriguera − Hace frío y almorzaremos afuera, así que − sonrió − No hay problema − termino, le guiño el ojo y se acerco casi corriendo al lado de Molly Weasley que los estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

− ¡Her! − grito Ronald mientras corría a abrazarla, esta, ni tonta ni perezosa, acelero su paso y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

− Hola − la voz de la pequeña Weasley hizo que Hermione voltease su mirada − Bienvenida − agrego sin quitar su vista de la mirada de la mayor, por algún motivo extraño, Ginevra estaba actuando de forma extraña, nuevamente.

− Ginny − casi susurro luego de besar en la mejilla al chico − Hola − dijo con voz tímida mientras la besaba en aquel lugar que no es mejilla ni es boca. Se alejo lentamente de la pelirroja y clavo su mirada en los ojos de la menor.

− Lu-Luego podemos − señalo el interior de la casa y trato de buscar palabras _'Solo habla Weasley'_ le grito una voz en su cerebro '_No es muy difícil'_. La voz de los gemelos las interrumpieron y Ginevra solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo, porque aquel par se había llevado a los tirones a la castaña y ella solo había podido tartamudear como una idiota.

− ¡Hey! − la voz de George llamo la atención de todos − ¿Por qué no te sacas la bufanda para comer Granger? − dijo malicioso

− Se te manchara Hermione − agrego Fred con un brillo especial en los ojos − Será mejor que te la saques −

− Así estoy bien − dijo mientras miraba a Harry que reía por lo bajo

− Pequeña − la voz de Molly la llamo − Solo para comer, luego − le sonrió maternalmente − Puedes volver a ponértela − la castaña suspiro y nerviosa se saco la bufanda, la apoyo en el respaldo de su silla y volvió su mirada a su plato.

− Por las barbas de Merlín Granger − la voz de George volvió a sonar

− ¿Una sanguijuela se ha colgado de tu cuello? − le siguió Fred mientras contenía la risa

− ¿O es que? − George levanto las cejas sugestivamente

− ¿La ex prefecta perfecta tuvo algo de _acción_? − la voz de Fred había sonado demasiado insinuante, por lo que la castaña no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de un color carmesí fuerte mientras que Ginevra se mordía el labio disimuladamente frente a los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

− George, Fred − la voz de la señora Weasley retumbo en el lugar

− Dejen en paz a Hermione chicos − termino Arthur. Entre risas, cargadas y demás bobadas terminaron de comer, la castaña se levanto lentamente y busco con la mirada a aquella pelirroja que la noche anterior la había hecho suspirar de deseo. _Necesitaba_ hablar con ella.

− En la cocina − le susurro Harry. Hermione se disculpo y a paso acelerado entro en la casa, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y entro en la cocina. Lenta y silenciosamente se acerco a la puerta de la cocina, freno unos segundos y se dedico a recorrer con su mirada la espalda de la chica.

− Gin − casi susurro y se mordió el labio, no había forma de explicarlo, un fuego le recorrió la espalda cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

− H-Hermione − logro soltar luego de mover su boca varias veces − ¿Sucede algo? − apoyo su espalda y sus manos contra la mesa mientras trataba de descifrar la mirada color miel de la castaña.

− No − sonrió coquetamente y Ginevra sintió sus piernas flaquear. Sin pensarlo se acerco de una zancada al cuerpo de la menor − Quería hablar − levanto sus hombros levemente, para así, restarle importancia al asunto

− ¿De que? − pregunto mientras miraba como la castaña se mordía el labio, maldijo para ella porque por algún motivo extraño, o no tan extraño, no podía quitar la vista de los labios rojos de la mayor

− Nada − frunció su frente y sin titubear se acerco a cinco centímetros de la cara de la menor, le sonrió seductoramente − Nada en especial − termino justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, por lo que la castaña se alejo de un paso, giro su cuerpo y salio del lugar dejando a Ginevra Weasley completamente desconcertada

− ¿Estas bien? − le pregunto Ronald mientras dejaba los platos en la mesada, Ginevra solo asintió − ¿Segura? − ella volvió a asentir − Estas muy roja ¿no tienes fiebre cierto? −

− No − susurro − Gracias por preguntar − giro sobre sus talones rápidamente y se paso los dedos por los labios _'¿Qué rayos fue eso Hermione?'_

_

* * *

  
_

− ¿Pasa algo? − la voz de Harry la sorprendió

− Nada importante − lo miro unos instantes, sonrió y volvió su mirada al fuego de la casa de los Weasley. La familia Weasley era extremadamente numerosa y ruidosa, sin embargo aquello le encantaba, porque eran, pero cada uno poseía alguna caracteriza que lo volvía completamente único dentro del clan.

− ¿Nada importante, como que? −

− No tiene intereses − respondió y se levanto del lugar, claro que lo que estaba pensando tenía interés, porque se había pasado más de una hora juntando coraje y otras dos tratando de planear la forma de volver a la pelirroja pero ninguna la convencía lo suficiente como para actuar, pero ya no le importa, quería verla, hablar, así que decidida subió las escaleras. Uno a uno subió los escalones del lugar, llego al segundo piso, toco la puerta y luego de escuchar un 'Adelante' de adentro se aventuro en el lugar − T-Te estaba buscando − tartamudeo al hablar, ya que su cerebro estaba completamente ocupado en mirar a la chica que tenía en frente, Ginevra se encontraba con una toalla a su alrededor, mientras que la otra le cubría el cabello.

− ¿Para qué? − pregunto y giro sobre sus talones para enfrentarla. La mayor con paso decidido se acerco a la pelirroja, tanto que sus narices chocaron

− Para esto − le respondió, se acerco a ella, solo que esta vez la beso lenta y pausadamente, con tranquilidad masajeo los labios de la menor. Esta vez la lengua de la mayor se movió tímidamente por sobre los labios de Ginevra quien no podía responderle, porque estaba demasiado sorprendida, la mayor se separo y le sonrió algo tímida.

− ¿Q-Que − trago saliva − Fue eso? − termino nerviosa y la castaña levanto sus manos hasta el cuello de la pecosa y la beso, con su lengua recorrió el labio inferior de la menor, cosa que logro incitar a la pelirroja, ya que esta abrió su boca para dejarle el paso libre a la mayor. Sus lenguas se encontraron y batallaron por tener el control. Las manos de Hermione se perdían con furia por todo el cuerpo de la pecosa, le recorrió la espalda, el vientre y demás zonas, pero nada parecía complacerla, porque de un momento a otro, con decisión se apodero del muslo de Ginevra, y su mano se perdió por entre la toalla. Su boca se desprendió bruscamente de Ginevra, humedeció sus labios y le recorrió el cuello, hasta que encontró el lugar donde nace el pulso y le dedico especial atención a ese lugar. Ginevra sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de deseo, por lo que empujo a Hermione bruscamente y estrecho su cuerpo y el de ella contra la puerta del baño. Ginevra, desesperada, levanto sus brazos y sin previo aviso con sus manos hizo presión sobre el trasero de Hermione para acércala más a su cuerpo, la castaña arqueo la espalda y profundizo el beso. Uno, cinco, _diez_ minutos y no dejaban de besarse, pero la temperatura estaba subiendo en el lugar por lo que la castaña termino bruscamente el beso

− Eso fue necesidad Ginevra − le dijo agitada − La próxima vez que me provoques como la otra noche, solo termina el trabajo − le advirtió con los labios rojos y las mejillas coloradas. Le beso los labios corta y sonoramente y salio de aquel lugar con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

− Genial − susurro la menor de los Weasley − Un baño de agua fría − suspiro mientras abrió el grifo. Porque claro, la temperatura que tenia su cuerpo juraría que era sobrenatural pero después de todo se lo merecía ¿no? Porque ella sabía a ciencia cierta que la noche de chicas se la había pasado provocándola y también sabía que luego de que se besaron desesperadamente en su apartamento, ella, había echo aparecer a Hermione en su apartamento, dejando a la castaña ardiendo de deseo. Si Ginevra tuviese que decir algo, juraría que nunca en toda su corta vida había necesitado tanto una ducha para calmar el fuego interno que sentía, Hermione la había dejado con cara célula de su cuerpo a punto de estallar de _deseo_, pero las cosas no quedarían así, claro que no.

* * *

Tarde menos de lo pensado, es que, de a ratos me senté en la computadora para escribir. Tengo que aclarar que a partir de ahora las cosas serán algo así como un tira y afloje entre las chicas, se provocaran, desearan, jugaran y demás pero **no** pasara a mayores ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso lo entenderán con el correr de los capítulos, lo que si, a partir de ahora habrá algo de _acción_ entre ambas, pero solo… Solo un poco. Gracias por los rewievs de los capítulos anteriores, fueron pocos, pero buenos en fin. Ya saben, solo déjenme su opinión, porque me encanta que agreguen como autora/historia favorita pero más me gustaría que me dejen su comentario/opinión/critica ¿Si? Nuevamente ¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden, den un clic sobre el botón verde que dice _'Review this Story/Chapter'_ y déjenme su opinión, hasta la próxima.


	5. Adrenalina

_No considero necesaria la aclaración, pero no importa, ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son de nuestra adorada _**J.K. Rowling****. **_Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

_

'**Adrenalina'**

Se sienta pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio y apoya los codos contra el mueble que tiene enfrente, centra su vista sobre el montón de papeles que tiene y suelta un bufido fastidiada. Ama su trabajo, pero últimamente esta agotada. Agotada de pensar en Ginevra en todo momento, no sabe exactamente que le sucede con ella pero esta dispuesta a seguir el juego que han comenzado hace una semana, porque _algo_ en ese juego le llama la atención. Y si, paso una semana desde la última vez que se vieron pero todavía puede recordar el sabor de los labios de la pecosa y el fuego que sintió recorrerla cuando sus pieles se tocaron. Sonríe inconcientemente mientras recuerda aquella noche de chicas, perteneció a Gryffindor, es una leona de corazón y esa noche fue valiente, porque si, había bebido de más y _eso_ tal vez le brindo el empujón que le faltaba para tomar la decisión, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que termino besando a Ginevra.

− Señorita Granger − el golpe en la puerta de su despacho seguido de la voz de Oliver Cox la saco de sus pensamientos − ¿Puedo pasar? − pregunto cordialmente su asistente.

− Oliver − dijo con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho se adentraba en su oficina − ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme 'Señorita Granger'? − pregunto agrandando la sonrisa − Tenemos la misma edad − agrego mientras le hacia una seña para que se sentase frente a ella − Hermione, llámame Hermione − continuo y el chico le sonrió − Es menos formal −

− Esta bien − el castaño de ojos verdes que estaba frente a Hermione le dedico una media sonrisa − Seño… Hermione − se corrigió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza − Se supone que tiene que tener estos − señalo la pila de papeles que acababa de dejar sobre el escritorio − Para el viernes − torció su boca

− ¿Qué viernes? − pregunto la castaña mientras arrugaba la nariz entre confundida y molesta.

− Este − dijo algo bajo el chico mientras torcía la boca

− ¿Este? − pregunto alarmada y el muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza − Se supone que tengo que hacer todo eso − señalo los papeles con su mano derecha − Para dentro de dos días − se llevo la mano a la nuca y cerro los ojos en señal de cansancio.

− Lo siento − dijo el muchacho mientras levantaba los hombros sin saber exactamente que decir − Puedo ayudarla si quiere, podemos quedarnos hasta tarde − le dijo con una sonrisa − Y adelantar el trabajo − agrego mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba la de la castaña para luego agrandar su sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

− ¿Seguro? − le pregunto algo dudativa la castaña

− Claro − contesto rápidamente y su tono de voz sonó más alegre de lo normal pero la castaña no le presto atención a eso − Es el mejor plan hasta el momento −

− Esta bien − Hermione sonrió contenta, se saco la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y comenzaron a trabajar frenéticamente. La noche se paso volando, nunca creyó que podría llevarse tan bien con aquel chico que era su asistente y tan poco conocía, _'No fue una mala idea quedarnos trabajando'_ se animo a pensar mientras centraba su vista en el perfil de su asistente, quien estaba completamente concentrado leyendo una de las tantas carpetas que tenían que entregar para el viernes por la mañana.

− Deberías dejar de mirarme − dijo aquel chico mientras sonreía de costado sin quitar la vista de la carpeta − Estas comenzando a intimidarme Hermione − agrego con un tono de malicia y la castaña no pudo más que hundir su cara en los papeles que tenia en la mano mientras sus mejillas se teñían fuertemente.

− Lo siento − dijo en un susurro y siguió concentrada en la lectura de aquel caso que tenía entre manos.

− No entiendo porque estoy invitada − la voz de Luna sonó en la oficina de Ginevra Weasley − Es una fiesta en el Ministerio −

− Lo sé − contesto con voz obvia la pelirroja mientras miraba detenidamente la invitación

− Es lógico que te hayan invitado a ti − continuo mientras caminaba por el lugar − Tu padre es alguien importante dentro del lugar, sin contar que Ronald trabaja como auror −

− Supongo que el hecho de que en su momento hayas salvado al mundo mágico te da vía libre para ir a ese tipo de eventos − dijo con voz obvia la pelirroja mientras sonreía mirando a su amiga, quien seguía indignada con la invitación − ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de la invitación? − le pregunto mirándola fijamente − ¡Oh! − con su boca forma una pequeña 'o' − Tienes miedo de ver a Neville −

− Claro que no − dijo mientras frenaba en seco y le daba la espalda porque sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un fuerte color rojo.

− Claro que si − dijo con malicia la pelirroja − No seas tonta − le dijo con una sonrisa − ¡Seguramente se verán y besaran! − grito entusiasmada

− ¿Hace cuanto que se organizo _este_ baile Oliver? − le pregunto la castaña luego de que el chico terminase de leer la invitación

− Yo sé del baile hace varios días − el muchacho sonrió − Ya lo habíamos hablado Hermione − continuo − Debes de haberte olvidado con todo el trabajo que tuvimos la semana pasada − torció su boca al terminar.

− Puede ser − iba a continuar hablando pero el sonido de la puerta la corto − Adelante − casi grito y Ginevra apareció en el lugar.

− Herm − dijo con una sonrisa en la cara a modo de saludo − Cox − agrego fría mientras miraba al castaño que estaba parado junto a su _amiga_ − ¿Podemos hablar? − pregunto mirando a la castaña quien solo asintió − A solas − continuo seria mirando a Oliver, quien entendió que sobraba y se despidió torpemente. Una vez que el muchacho cerro la puerta tras de si, Hermione se paro y se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

− Hola − dijo bajo cuando estuvo casi pegada al cuerpo de Ginevra − Te extrañaba − agrego con una sonrisa

− ¿Si? − pregunto levantando una ceja divertida − Parecías bastante entretenida mirando al _idiota_ de tu asistente − le dijo algo molesta por la cercanía de la cara del muchacho con la de Hermione cuando llego − Estoy segura que quiere algo contigo −

− No digas pavadas Ginny − Hermione sonrió y Ginevra sintió sus piernas flaquear − Solo es mi asistente − continuo − Solo eso −

− Solo eso − dijo mientras asentía − Mejor así − continuo y sus palabras chocaron contra los labios de la castaña − Hola − agrego mientras se mordía el labio sugestivamente, avanzo un par de pasos logrando que la castaña chocase con su escritorio. Era un juego y _ambas_ estaban jugando, por lo que la castaña de ojos color miel simplemente sonrió por la cercanía de la pecosa. Hermione levanto su mano y las puso tras el cuello de la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que esta las apoyaba contra la cintura de la mayor, se miraron intensamente y cuando la mayor se iba a atrever a besarla varios golpes en la puerta las hicieron sobresaltarse y se separaron − Será mejor que me vaya − dijo entre pausas la pecosa mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, no había pasado nada pero la cercanía de la castaña siempre la mareaba − Mamá quiere que mañana pasemos por casa − le sonrió − Dijo que tiene algo para nosotras −

* * *

− ¿Ya tienes la túnica, cierto? − pregunta Hermione mientras caminan por el centro de Holmesdale.

− ¿Túnica para que? − pregunta mientras levanta una ceja

− La cena en el Departamento de Magia Potter − le contesta como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo − ¿Lo habías olvidado? − el moreno abrió los ojos de sobremanera para luego cerrarlos con fuerza mientras torcía la boca.

− ¡Demonios! − dijo bajo − Necesito comprar algo urgente − agrego mientras hacia círculos con sus dedos sobre su cien.

− Y una cita − le dijo mientras caminaban en busca de alguna túnica − Es un baile de parejas −

− ¿De parejas? − freno para mirarla − ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! − grito mientras levantaba las manos al cielo melodramáticamente.

* * *

− ¿Señora Weasley? − Hermione salio de la chimenea y se sacudió el polvo que tenía sobre la ropa − ¿Molly? − repitió pero nadie le contesto, miro el lugar y el comedor se encontraba completamente desierto − ¿Molly? − volvió a repetir cuando escucho la madera de la escalera crujir pero nadie le respondió.

− Ya vuelve mamá − la voz de Ginevra la hace girar y Hermione no puede evitar sonreír al verla. La pelirroja lleva puesta una remera demasiado grande para ella, seguramente sea de Ronald ya que es el único fanático de los Chudley Cannons, que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos.

− ¿Y-Ya vuelve? − pregunta tratando de apartar su vista de la pelirroja pero realmente le resulta difícil

− Fue a comprar algo hasta Hogsmeade − le dijo mientras levantaba los hombros despreocupadamente y Hermione pudo divisar que posiblemente Ginevra no llevase ningún tipo de short debajo de la remera − Luego pasa por la tienda de los gemelos y vuelve − termino con una sonrisa.

− ¿L-llevas − mueve la boca varias veces pero le cuesta encontrar su voz y lo que quiere preguntar no es lo más adecuado, porque no es el momento apropiado para preguntarle si lleva algo de esa remera. _'Es un verdadero pecado que lleve poca ropa'_ se anima a pensar sin quitar la vista de las piernas tonificadas y desnudas de la menor.

− ¿Te sucede algo? − pregunta Ginevra mientras camina seductoramente hasta la castaña − ¿No? − pregunta bajo mientras levanta su mano y la apoya contra la mejilla de la mayor − Estas roja y… − no termina la frase porque siente los labios de la castaña haciendo presión sobre los suyos. Hermione mueve sus labios sobre los de la pecosa lentamente, le muerde sutilmente el labio inferior y luego juguetea tiernamente con el, la menor suspira y la castaña siente el aire caliente que emana la pelirroja dentro de su boca, y eso la vuelva loca, pero no puede seguir besándola, no en el salón de la casa de los Weasley.

− No deberías − Ginevra la besa nuevamente − Llevar tan poca ropa Ginny − dice mientras trata de recuperar el aliento, pero en cuando su respiración se vuelve normal, siente las manos impacientes de Ginevra colarse bajo su camisa y no puede evitar soltar un suspiro placentero cuando los labios húmedos de Ginevra le recorren el cuello − Ginny − dice más en un suspiro que otra cosa − ¿Qué se supone que haces? − pregunta mientras Ginevra atrapa entre su mano derecha el seno de la castaño y con su mano libre le recorre la espalda − Debe-Deberías dejar de hacer eso −

− ¿Por qué? − le pregunta mientras sigue en su tarea de besarle el lóbulo de la oreja

− T-Tu madre − dice entre jadeos mientras la mano de Ginny, ahora, se escurre bajo su falda − Puede venir en cualquier momento − termina de decir y es justo en ese momento, que la menor, la besa con tanta pasión que Hermione pierde la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Mueve sus manos entre el cuerpo de la pecosa, le recorre la espalda baja lentamente y le aprieta el trasero sugestivamente, entre tropezones y besos la lleva hasta la cocina. No puede creer que el contacto de Ginevra la haga perder la noción, pero es lo que sucede, porque ha perdido todo signo de racionalidad y se entrega al beso que se están dando. Es un beso húmedo, donde sus lenguas batallan por el control, donde hay poco labio y mucha pasión. La mayor, mueve sus manos sobre los muslos de la pecosa, y lentamente, tan lento que parece una tortura, le levanta la remera para recorrerle así el vientre plano − Eres jodidamente perfecta − no puede creer que haya dicho eso y Ginevra sonríe complacida en el beso, Hermione lleva sus manos hasta el cabello de la pelirroja y profundiza el beso, es un beso desesperado, es una beso cargado de sentimientos, pero sobre todo de adrenalina porque en cualquier momento Molly Weasley, la madre de Ginevra podría entrar a la cocina en cualquier momento y eso, eso la excita aún más. Ginevra esta por desabrocharle cuando un sonoro 'Plop' en la sala la distrae.

− Molly − dice con voz casi inaudible Hermione mientras su rostro se empalidece, se arregla la ropa y el pelo para luego alejarse de la pelirroja. Siente como su corazón golpea salvajemente sobre su pecho, como sus músculos se contraen y hasta como sus pupilas se dilatan, piensa que en cualquier momento se le saldrá de la caja toráxica _'Tranquila Granger, tranquila' _piensa mientras trata de respirar con normalidad cuando la madre de la menor la mira fijamente.

− No-puedo-creerlo − la voz de Molly hace que ambas muchachas empalizan notoriamente y Hermione, quien sale más rápido de su trance, levanta la mano derecha y mueve la boca sin que las palabras salgan de ella − Ginevra hizo los quehaceres domésticos − agrega con una sonrisa al ver la cocina completamente limpia y la pecosa solo sonríe de costado − ¡Que maravilla! − agrega contenta mientras Hermione traga saliva pesadamente, suspira bajo y trata de calmar el golpe de su corazón.

− Es una forma de agradecerte la túnica que me compraste − dice mientras trata de sonreir. Mira a Hermione de reojo y le agradece en voz baja a Merlín que su madre no se ha dado cuenta de que hace escasos segundos se estaba besando con Hermione desesperadamente.

− Debemos mantenernos alejadas cada vez que estemos en tu casa − le dice en un susurro la castaña cuando la madre de Ginevra sale de la cocina − Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho del susto −

− No seas aguafiestas Herm − le dice con voz cariñosa y luego le guiña el ojo − Si te ha encantado que te bese − le sonríe seductoramente − Después de todo lo que le agrego un tono morboso fue el echo de que alguien entrase y nos descubriese − termino con voz picara la pelirroja mientras salía de la cocina. Casi se le sale el corazón de lugar tan solo porque la pelirroja quería jugar con la adrenalina y la situación, maldice en voz baja porque luego de pensarlo llega a la conclusión de que la menor tiene razón y la **adrenalina** le agrego algo extra al momento.

* * *

_Siento haber tardado tanto con el capitulo, no es que no lo tenía hecho, pero es que para serles completamente sincera no me ha terminado de convencer como me ha quedado. Lo subo porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que no me termina de convencer en como ha quedado, en fin, ustedes me dirán si les gusta o no. Quiero decirles que esta historia no tendrá más de quince capítulos y tengan en cuenta que ninguna de las dos por el momento sienten algo por la otra, están confundidas y simplemente se han estado besado y tocando para calmar aquella curiosidad pero ninguna ha declarado que se siente atraída espiritualmente por la otra (Quiero aclarar esto, porque por el momento no sé nota que no sientan algo por la otra pero es así, ya lo verán en los próximos capítulos ¿Si?) ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo y espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad!_

**Crowi: **Quiero que Hermione lleve las riendas en el asunto este de besarse y tocarse ¿Por qué? Porque siempre a sido una empollona y creo que si alguien la provoca, como lo hace Ginevra, ella se convertiría en una leona y trato de lograr eso.

**Yumikun8: **Siento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero ya tiene el capitulo cinco Up, así que espero tu opinión.

**EowynC:** Es un honor para mi que te hayas enganchado con mi historia, muchas gracias a vos por leer y opinar.

**HarukaIs:** Ya tienes el cap cinco arriba ¿Qué opinas?

**Chapiscruz: **Gracias por el comentario

**Monitazzz:** ¿Te gusta como esta quedando la historia? Me alegro, y gracias por leer.

**Ysabel-Granger: **Ellos lo saben y las apoyan, pero no todo será color de rosa en ese sentido. Y Ginny en este capitulo toma su revancha por el comportamiento de Hermione.

**Rasaaabe:** Que leas las historias que escribo es un honor para mi porque estoy mas que fascinada con tu historia, así que ya sabes, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Tengo que dejarte un review en tu fic, ahora mismo hago eso ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Ansiedad

_No considero necesaria la aclaración, pero no importa, ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son de nuestra adorada _**J.K. Rowling. **_Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia._

'**Ansiedad'**

Va y viene por el lugar con las manos en la cintura. Frena en seco, parece haber recordado algo y su rostro se empalidece. Mueve la cabeza rápidamente y sigue en su labor de ir y venir por el lugar. Esta perdida en sus pensamientos, trata de concentrarse en la presentación que acaba de dar pero no puede, por algún motivo no puede concentrarse y creo que le ha ido pésimo en la presentación porque últimamente no puede mantenerse atenta a nada que no implique cabello rojizo rozándola o labios demandándole más. Sacude la cabeza y cree que es imposible que sienta algo más que amistad por la pecosa, es que si, se han besado y han llegado un poco más de lo permitido por la sociedad pero… Son amigas, amigas que simplemente están jugando a tocarse y besarse. _'Besarse y tocarse como si su vida dependiese de eso'_ le dice una voz interna y se asusta por sus pensamientos _'Solo es un juego'_ pone su mirada seria _'Es solo un juego, un juego sin consecuencias'_ continua pensando _'En cuanto alguna quiera salirse lo dejaremos tan rápido como lo empezamos'_ se tranquiliza y relaja un poco el cuerpo.

− ¿Te pasa algo? − pregunto Oliver mientras se acomoda en su lugar y sigue a Hermione con la mirada.

− Nada − dice mientras no deja de caminar y juega con sus manos.

− ¿Segura? − pregunta enarcando una ceja sin moverse de su lugar.

− Segura − le responder Hermione al momento que deja de caminar. Suelta un suspiro y se tira pesadamente sobre el sillón que tiene en su despacho − ¿Crees que aprobaron nuestro proyecto? − pregunta más bien para que el chico no sospeche que es lo que verdaderamente le sucede.

− Estoy seguro − le sonríe mostrándole los dientes − Fue una presentación perfecta Hermione −

* * *

− ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? − pregunto la pecosa mientras miraba como su amiga mantenía la mirada clavaba en un ejemplar del Quisquilloso − ¿Luna? − pregunta y ve como su amiga sigue metida en la revista − ¡Luna! − grita y la chica levanta el rostro. Los ojos claros de la chica demuestran sorpresa y Ginevra solo puede negar con la cabeza.

− ¿Decías? − hizo un gesto con la mano para que la pelirroja hablase mientras bajaba la revista y la apoyaba sobre su escritorio.

− Pregunte si ya tienes pareja para el baile −

− ¿Pareja para el baile? − pregunto confundida y giro su rostro tratando de concentrarse en algo − ¿Es necesario llevar pareja? − agrego confundida.

− Eso dice la invitación − dijo torciendo los labios mientras levantaba los hombros. La rubia pareció preocuparse y casi con desesperación busco algo entre sus cajones − Seguramente este en el tacho de basura − le sonrió Ginevra mientras Luna se levantaba molesta de su asiento y buscaba en el lugar dicho por su amiga − Lo sabía − le dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras la rubia excéntrica le mostraba el pedazo de papel arrugado.

− Estimada señorita Luna Lovegood − lee en voz alta mientras vuelve a sentarse − Esta usted cordialmente invitada al − continua y susurra un par de palabras conforme sus ojos se mueven sobre el papel − Es con parejas − se queja y tira el papel sobre su escritorio − ¿Por qué es con parejas? − pregunta algo histérica.

− ¿Qué sucede contigo Lovegood? − pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, Luna, su amiga Luna no sé pondría histérica por una fiesta, simplemente se relajaría y dejaría todo para ultimo momento − Será que − la mira dudativa − No me digas que rechazaste su invitación − la señala acusadoramente y se levanta de su sillón para acercarse al escritorio de la rubia − ¿Te lo pidió y lo mandaste al diablo? −

− No lo mande al diablo − se quejo fingiendo indignación − Pensé que no era necesario ir con pareja − explico mientras se acomodaba sobre su lugar − Pero si acepte su invitación para esta noche −

− Luna − dijo con tono condecente − ¿Te puso nerviosa su presencia? −

− Digamos que − movió sus manos restándole importancia y hizo un gesto con su cara − No me puse exactamente nerviosa sino que − junto sus manos y hizo sonar sus dedos.

− No-puedo-creerlo − le dijo acentuando su sonrisa en la cara al ver las reacciones de la rubia − Estas ansiosa − contuvo un grito de emoción mientras la miraba fijamente.

* * *

− Te dije que saldría bien − Oliver Cox sonrió y ese gesto alivio a la castaña − Solo relájate − le dijo cariñosamente mientras su mirada pasaba a ser dulce y la castaña frunció el ceño.

− Gracias −

− No hay que agradecer − hablo − Se supone que es mi trabajo ayudarte − la castaña se callo y el muchacho se acomodo en su lugar − ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? − soltó algo nervioso y Hermione lo noto − Es algo − se callo unos segundos − Personal −

− Oh − soltó bajo − ¿Qué quieres saber? − respondió con una pregunta dándole vía libre.

− ¿Ya tienes pareja para la fiesta de mañana? − pregunto luego de aclarar su garganta y removerse nuevamente en su lugar.

− No − respondió confundida por la repentina curiosidad del chico.

− Genial − casi festejo el muchacho mientras hacia un gesto con su mano y la castaña lo miro interrogante − No me alegro con que no tengas pareja − dijo rápido y nervioso − Es decir, no es que este festejando que − movió las manos y decidió que era mejor callarse − ¿Quieres ir conmigo? − soltó de repente mientras trataba de sonreír − Es decir no es una cita, solo, somos dos − se señalo y luego a la castaña − Solo − suspiro − ¿Quieres? −

− ¿Ir contigo? − el muchacho asintió y un ruido en la ventana la hizo sobresaltarse. Miro la lechuza blanca revolotear sus alas y sonrió de costado. Cruzo la sala a grandes zancadas y se acerco a acariciar al animal − ¿Puedo contestarle luego? − pregunto mientras agradecía internamente a aquel animal que los había interrumpido en el momento justo.

− Claro, piénsalo y luego − hizo una seña − Luego hablamos − le sonrió y salio rápidamente del lugar. En cuanto el muchacho salio, la castaña leyó el papel que tenía atado Hedwig mientras le acaricia el lomo, tomo la pluma de sobre su escritorio y con una sonrisa escribió algunas palabras, le dijo al animal que volviese con Potter y cerro la ventana.

* * *

− No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte − le dice Hermione con una sonrisa − Gracias − agrega mientras saca sus manos de los bolsillos y lo abraza con ganas.

− ¿Gracias? − pregunta confundido el moreno mientras frunce la frente − Solamente te dije que vengas para decirme si este es el traje correcto − agrego señalando el traje negreo que estaba colgando sobre una percha que flotaba en la sala.

− Cuanta elegancia para un simple baile Potter − le dice con tono sumamente pícaro − ¿Se supone que vas para algo más que sonreír para las cámaras y donar dinero a alguna causa? −

− Digamos que mi cita tiene que ir con un hombre no solo sexy sino que también elegante − dice con una sonrisa burlona para luego reírse.

− ¿Y quien se supone que es tu cita? − pregunta luego de para de carcajearse jovialmente.

− ¿No es obvio? −

− No −

− Vamos Hermione − le dice para que reaccione − Iremos juntos − agrega y sonríe al ver a su mejor amiga hacerlo − Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de eventos, que son los peores lugar para ir con una cita, que me la paso fatal y me pongo nervioso como un niñato de quince años − continuo moviendo las manos − Sé que en esos eventos te tensionas más de lo normal, que sientes que todos tus superiores esperan de ti un comportamiento digno y que no quieres ir con Oliver − la castaña esta por hablar pero el la corta − Intuición de hombre, casi te come con la mirada − dice y rueda los ojos − En fin, ambos nos entendemos − sonrió coqueto − Sé como calmar tus nervios y nadie te molestará mucho en la noche, ni esperara nada de ti porque no querrán molestarnos en nuestra cita − dijo con tono bromista − Es la solución perfecta para mi y para ti − termino sonriéndole y Hermione lo apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

− Entonces seré tu cita − levanto las cejas juguetonamente − Seré la cita de Harry Potter − agrego imitando un tono de voz histérico y el moreno no pudo evitar reír ante las señas que hacia su mejor amiga.

− Deberías considerarte una afortunada − le dijo a modo de broma − Irás con el niño que vivió que hoy en día es un hombre sexy − agrego guiñándole el ojo y haciendo caras para luego recibir un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

* * *

La puerta del despacho de Ginevra sonó y eso le pareció raro _'A esta hora no hay nadie en la oficina'_ pensó, de todas formas se levanto del lugar y se acerco a la puerta _'Debe ser Luna'_

− ¿Sigues nerviosa por tu cita con…? − levanto la vista y se callo abruptamente

− Ginny − la voz de Dean Thomas sonó más grave de lo que la chica recordaba pero seguía igual o más atractivo − ¿Puedo pasar? − pregunto al ver que la chica aún lo miraba sorprendida.

− Cl-claro − hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se movió para darle acceso al moreno − ¿A que viniste? − le pregunto algo confundida − Hace tiempo que no te apareces en mi oficina − termino sonriéndole algo coqueta y el chico solo pudo levantar los hombros.

− Estuve con algunos − se sentó en uno de los sillones bajo las indicaciones de Ginevra − Problemas familiares − se aclaro la garganta y la miro directamente a los ojos − No es momento para hablar de eso − agrego con una sonrisa y apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas − Vine para invitarte al baile − soltó de repente y si Ginevra no hubiese estado sentada seguramente se hubiese caído al piso porque definitivamente no esperaba eso de Dean Thomas su ex novio.

* * *

Mira su reloj pulsera y se mueve por el lugar nerviosa, casi histérica. Vuelve a mirar el reloj y bufa molesta porque no han pasado más de dos minutos desde su última revisión. _'Debe funcionar mal'_ piensa tratando de convencerse, gira entre las sabanas y se acerca al reloj que tiene sobre su pequeña mesa de luz, levanta la mirada mientras tantea la madera, encuentra el aparato y lo acerca a su vista. Entrecierra los ojos y trata de enfocar la vista pero no, son las tres de la tarde y dos minutos _'Solo pasaron dos minutos'_ cierra los ojos nuevamente, trata de descansar pero la imagen de la castaña de ojos miel se le viene a la mente, se remueve nerviosa sobre su cama y se da cuenta que le sudan las manos, sabe que en un par de horas la verá y la invade un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento que comúnmente no siente. Se convence que simplemente esta nerviosa por el baile en el Ministerio de Magia pero luego se retracta porque sus músculos se tensionan al imaginarse a Ginevra con su vestido de gala y siente que el corazón le golpea furioso el pecho, no entiende que sucede con ella, solo sabe que quiere y necesita ver a la pelirroja, solo sabe que no aguanta un minuto más sin verla, se levanta de un salto de la cama y asiente con su cabeza rápidamente.

− Debe estar durmiendo − habla en voz alta y piensa unos segundos − Puedo despertarla − agrega para ella misma algo desesperada − Si, puedo despertarla − coge su varita de sobre la mesa de luz y solo se escucha un 'Plop' retumbar en toda la habitación. La pelirroja se levanta algo mareada de la cama solo con su ropa interior puesta porque hace calor y camina hacia el baño de su dormitorio, se esta pasando agua por la cara cuando un ruido le llama la atención, camina a grandes zancadas hasta el dormitorio y la ve, parada, con el semblante bastante serio

− ¿Paso algo que viniste? − pregunta preocupada por las facciones serias de su 'amiga'. Hermione simplemente niega con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras se acerca con paso apresurado a la pelirroja, toma la cara de la chica entre sus manos y le estampa un beso. Ginevra se sorprende, por lo cual solo abre los ojos y la boca dejándole paso libre a la castaña, quien ahora mueve sus manos desesperada hacia el cuello de la menor y profundiza el beso. La besa con ganas, con pasión, con **ansiedad** contenida, porque en cuando sus labios se tocaron su cuerpo se relajo de sobre manera y ahora se siente completa, siente que todo esta bien − Vaya − dice tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de aquel arrebatador beso que la mayor le proporciono − ¿Segura que no te pasa nada? − pregunta mientras Hermione baja la cara y comienza a besarle el cuello, busca aquel punto donde nace el pulso, lo besa, succiona dejando una marca de que _ella_ ha estado ahí y luego mordisquea traviesa la zona.

− Nada − le dice contra la piel de su cuello y agradece mentalmente que la pelirroja solo este con ropa interior, porque **ansia** sentirla y ella prácticamente ya esta desnuda. Mueve sus manos como si fuese una experta por el cuerpo de la menor y le contornea toda la figura, llena a la espalda baja, sonríe traviesa mientras le besa con pasión los labios, toma los glúteos de Ginevra y los aprieta con fuerza logrando que la pelirroja suelte un gemido de placer. Camina con ella a cuestas y la pega contra la pared, sonríe con malicia y vuelve a besarla mientras sus manos viajan rápidamente hasta los muslos torneados de la menor quien ahora respira pesadamente sobre el oído de Granger − Solo estaba algo **ansiosa** − le dice rozándole los labios − Por volver a verte − termino y toma una de las piernas de Ginevra para enredarla contra su cadera y asé poder pegar aún más su cuerpo al de la menor, quien ahora mueve sus manos desesperada y le quita a tirones la remera. La mira directamente a los ojos y sabe que no llegaran a más, pero ansiaba tanto tocas su cuerpo, ansiaba tanto seguir con aquel juego que solo quiere disfrutar algunos minutos más de su cuerpo semidesnudo para luego volver a su apartamento y arreglarse para ir a aquella fiesta.

− Se su-supone que − suspira de placer al sentir la lengua caliente de Granger sobre su cuello − En unas horas nos veríamos −

− Lo sé − le dice al oído − Pero estaba ansiosa por tocarte − reconoce y vuelve a su labor de seguir paseando sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras la menor hace lo mismo para luego besarla desesperadamente, porque vaya, Hermione Granger sabe exactamente que decirle para lograr enloquecerla.

* * *

_¡__Hey! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que tan bien como yo, estoy algo apurada así que simplemente contestaré sus review's y no haré ninguna aclaración sobre el capitulo porque esta por nacer mi sobrina (futura ahijada) y tengo que ir a verla. Como siempre les digo ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo las locuras que escribo! (No tuve tiempo de revisar nuevamente el capitulo en busca de errores, cualquier cosa lo arreglo a la noche)_

**Madridcc: **_¿Sexy? Vaya, eso es un halago, no creo que haya sido sexy el capitulo pero ¡gracias por decirme que para ti si!_

**Ysabel-Granger:** _Digamos que si, los sentimientos estan a punto de llegar, yo creo que los sentimientos han estado siempre ahí simplemente que ellas no se han dado cuenta de las señales._

**Rasaaabe: **_Oliver intentará algo con Granger pero no en el baile del Ministerio, como haz podido leer nuestro gran amigo Harry Potter la ha salvado. ¿Te haz enganchado con la pareja? Me alegro mucho, tiene algo, hay que admitirlo ¿no?_

**Ginny-love-Hermi:** _¡Gracias por los halagos y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!_

**Shion Weasley de Katina:** _No sé vale la pena que esperen por mi historia o no, simplemente tardo porque trato de que no hayan errores ni nada por el estilo. Por el momento solamente es curiosidad, pero entrelineas ya existen sentimientos._

**Yumikun08:** _Es cierto, no todos los capítulos pueden ser perfectos pero aún intento dar lo mejor de mi._

**Victorie:** _Es cierto, se quieren pero estan tan cegadas con las nuevas sensaciones y con la pasión que estan jugando con fuego, no se dan cuenta pero ambas tienen sentimientos por la otra._

_¡Gracias por leer! Y prometo no tardar tanto, supongo que la semana que viene el capitulo siete estará arriba. Adiós, me voy corriendo a la clínica, deséenme suerte._


	7. Celos

'**Celos'**

Apoya las manos contra el lavabo de su baño, mira su reflejo y es cuando nota aquella gran sonrisa que cubre su rostro. Se deshace de su ropa interior y entra con paso apresurado a la ducha. Abre la regadera y siente sus músculos relajarse baja la tibieza del agua. Tira la cabeza hacia atrás, recuerdo las manos de Hermione en lugares estratégicos de su cuerpo y vuelve a sonreír. Sonríe con picardía, porque esta segura de que si no tuviesen que ir a ese _estupido_ evento en el Ministerio de Magia hubiese intentado llegar a más con la castaña, porque después de todo ganas no le faltan, cree que son sus hormonas las que hablan y mandan cuando el cuerpo de Hermione se pega al de ella, así que mantiene la calma para luego continuar duchándose. Ha pasado más de una hora debajo de la regadera y ya es hora de salir, debe alistarse para la fiesta. Sale del cuatro del baño a grandes zancadas, porque se ha relajado tanto bajo el agua que le queda _poco_ tiempo para arreglarse. Se para frente al espejo de su habitación, realiza aquel encantamiento que le ha enseñado Fleur, la esposa de su hermano mayor, para secarse el cabello, otro movimiento de varita y ahora lo tiene recogido. Su mirada azul se clava en el espejo, mira su reflejo atentamente y comienza a probarse varios vestidos, no esta segura de cual quiere usar.

* * *

− Es la quinta vez que te lo digo Granger − se quejo Potter − ¡Uses lo que uses te veras genial! − la voz del muchacho de cabellos oscuros, la 'cita' y mejor amigo de la castaño retumba en el comedor de la chica − Estoy seguro de que no es necesario que te arregles mucho para que Ginny tenga ganas de tocarte la campanilla con su lengua y arrancarte algunos gemidos − agrego en tono jovial sabiendo que su amiga se molestaría por el comentario.

− ¡Potter! − la escucho quejarse con voz indignada

− ¡No te hagas la tonta que yo sé muy bien que es lo que hacen! − agrego ahora con picardía − Fue una broma − le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de haberla escuchado bufar, siguió caminando por el salón con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del elegante traje negro − ¿Podrías apurarte? − pregunto luego de algunos segundos − Tengo algo de hambre Herms − termino y escucho a su amiga reír.

− Ya estoy lista − escucha la voz de Hermione Granger tras su espalda luego de varios minutos, gira el cuerpo y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír, sonreír con triunfo porque esta seguro de que muchas miradas se posaran sobre ellos.

− Seré el hombre más envidiado del lugar − dijo coqueto y le hizo un guiño a la chica logrando arrancarle una carcajada mientras se acercaba con paso lento a ella − Estas hermosa − tomo la mano de la castaña y la hizo girar para poder observarla mejor − y no − la callo − No es de compromiso Granger − termino sonriéndole no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

− Gracias − le dijo algo sonrojada

− ¿Te sonrojas por un cumplido? − le pregunto levantando una ceja divertido − Estoy seguro que Ginevra tiene que hacer mucho más para lograr sonrojarte − agrego y recibió un golpe en el brazo derecho. Harry sonrió luego de sobarse el brazo golpeado y la recorrió con la mirada, llevaba el pelo recogido y algunos bucles se escapaban delicadamente del rodete elegante, el maquillaje era bastante natural y el delineador era simplemente el necesario para que el color miel de sus ojos resaltase, sonreía ampliamente y el vestido negro escotado que no le llegaba hasta las rodillas le marcaba cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo.

− Seré la envidia de ese lugar − volvió a festejar cuando termino de recorrerla − Estas − pensó unos minutos − ¿Cuáles serían las palabras correctas? − dijo en voz alta − Estas provocadora − le sonrió − Eso es − agrego − Provocadora − amplio su sonrisa y la chica simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia a las palabras del chico − ¿Lista? − pregunto caballerosamente, hecho la capa de su traje hacia atrás y le ofreció el brazo manteniendo su sonrisa − ¿Vamos? − pregunto luego de que Hermione lo tomase del brazo y ella simplemente asintió. Caminaron algunos pasos hasta la chimenea, entraron en ella y en un murmullo se escucho la voz de Harry pronunciar 'Ministerio de Magia'.

* * *

Entra al salón del brazo de Dean Thomas y no puede reparar en ningún detalle del decorado porque siente como Luna, desde el otro lado del salón, la mira con curiosidad. Siguen caminando y puede notar como algunas miradas sorprendidas se posan sobre ellos, trata de ignorarlas mientras sigue en su labor de atravesar el salón hasta llegar al lado de su rubia amiga. Esta tan ocupada en caminar y no ponerse nerviosa que no se da cuenta que Neville Longbottom esta tomando la mano de la rubia hasta que no sé encuentra frente a ellos.

− Neville − la voz de Dean Thomas le interrumpe los pensamientos, baja su mirada y ve como el moreno le estira la mano a Longbottom y la estrecha con fuerza − Luna − esta vez le sonríe antes de besarla cortamente en la mejilla.

− Tanto tiempo Neville − Ginevra Weasley sonríe antes de tirarse a los brazos del muchacho, le sonríe con ganas y vuelve a abrazarlo cortamente.

− Ginny − le dedico una gran sonrisa luego de aquel abrazo − Tanto tiempo − agrego − ¿Qué es de tu… −

− ¿Me acompañas al baño? − Luna no dejo que el chico terminase de hablar, porque tomo la mano de la pelirroja y tiro de ella en dirección a los baños. Caminaron lentamente hasta un costado desolado del salón y una vez que la rubia verifico con su mirada que estaba completamente solas y podían hablar clavo su mirada azul en la de la chica, Luna, se dedico a mirar detenidamente a la pelirroja − ¿Y? −

− ¿Y que? − pregunto extrañada mientras levantaba una ceja.

− ¿No vas a decirme? − pregunto llevándose las manos a la cintura.

− ¿Decirte que? −

− ¿Por qué viniste con Dean? −

− Porque me invito y era un baile de parejas − dijo con voz obvia.

− ¿Por qué viniste con Dean Ginevra? − volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez su voz sonó más impaciente − Se supone que las cosas entre ustedes terminaron mal − agrego rápido − Muy mal − se corrigió y la pecosa simplemente levanto sus hombros. Dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su pareja.

* * *

− Y − Harry volteo su mirada y la clavo en la miel de su mejor amiga − Aquí vienen − termino y sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de la chica entre la suya.

− Potter − el hombre de unos cincuenta años estiro su mano y la estrecho con la del joven − Granger − esta vez le beso la palma de la mano de la muchacha, luego del saludo vinieron las conversaciones sobre los últimos incidentes que tuvieron que verificar los aureros y luego hablaron sobre aquella presentación que Hermione había dado días atrás. Harry noto como su compañera estaba impaciente por ir a ver a la pelirroja, pero nada pudo hacer, porque en cuanto terminaron su charla con aquel nombre algunas personas más se acercaron a hablar con ellos. La castaña se dio vuelta y sin pudor alguno se dedico a recorrerle el cuerpo a la pelirroja que se encontraba al otro lado del salón hablando animadamente con Luna, la saludo con la mano y le hizo un gesto, gesto ante el cual, ambas chicas sonrieron. _'Se ve genial'_ pensó la castaña _'El celeste de su vestido resalta sus ojos'_ siguió _'Debería ser un poco más largo, pero me gusta_' continuo pensando mientras trataba de fijarse en que nadie la mirase como ella lo hacia. Hermione clavo su mirada en la menor de los Weasley, quien comenzó a caminar con una copa en la mano hacia una mesa, mesa donde se encontraba Neville y no sé percato de que Ginevra se encontraba acompañada, hasta que aquel chico moreno le rodeo la cintura y le dijo algo al oído. Frunció el ceño confundida pero volvió su vista y atención a la charla que Harry estaba teniendo con un grupo de personas de renombre en el mundo mágico.

* * *

− Vayamos a bailar − escucha que Dean le dice mientras ella bebe un sorbo de su copa.

− ¿Ahora? − pregunta luego de otro trago

− Estan todos bailando − dice a modo de respuesta, le saca la copa de la mano, la deja sobre la mesa y la escolta hasta el medio del salón donde todos se encuentran bailando. Si bien las manos de Dean Thomas estan sobre su cintura y la mejilla de él se encuentra pegada a la suya no puede evitar clavar su mirada azul en el cuerpo de Hermione. La recorre y creo que se ha puesto apropósito ese pequeño pedazo de tela, porque vamos, es demasiado corto y las ganas que tiene de recorrerle las piernas con las manos han aumentado conforme la noche avanza. Centra su mirada en ella y algo le molesta, debe ser que las manos de Harry estan en la espalda baja de la castaña, debe ser que sus cuerpos están _demasiado_ juntos, debe ser que se sonríen tontamente o que la mano de Granger se apoya contra el pecho del chico mientras ella tira la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ríe, debe ser que parecen una pareja de tontos enamorados. Ginevra apoya su cabeza en el hombro del moreno pero aún no quita su mirada curiosa de la chica que tiene a varios metros, no han cruzado palabra alguna en toda la noche, solo alguna que otra sonrisa cómplice, _'Todo es culpa de Potter' _ piensa con algo de bronca porque Harry la ha sacado a bailar justo cuando la castaña se dirigía a su lado y en ese momento no pudo evitar una pulsada de dolor en el pecho, ni mucho menos pudo evitar endurecer la mirada, hasta volverla fría, tan fría como el hielo.

* * *

− Si las miradas matasen creo que ya estaría muerto − le susurra Potter a su amiga al oído − Deberías ver la cara de Ginevra − agrega − En cualquier momento lanza fuego por los ojos −

− No seas exagerado Harry − le dice, el muchacho hace un gesto raro y la ayuda a girar − No es posible − dice bajo y una sonrisilla aparece en la comisura de sus labios.

− Granger − el chico de la cicatriz la mira serio − Esta **celosa** −

− ¿De que? − pregunta acentuando su sonrisa.

− No lo sé − le responde volvieron a pegar sus cuerpos − Pero lo esta y creo que te esta divirtiendo la situación − comenta y la chica solo tuerce la boca, antes de volver a sonreír, claro que le gusta la idea de que ella este celosa, claro que si.

− No me divierte la situación Potter − le dice fingiendo indignación − Me da gracias que pienses que esta celosa − le aclara al ver la cara que le ha dedicado el chico − Nada más − agrega luego de verlo levantar una ceja curioso − Es imposible que este celosa Harry −

− ¿Por qué? − pregunta − Yo creo que es de lo más normal −

− Los **celos** − hace una pausa porque piensa en usar las palabras más adecuadas − **Los celos implicarían algún tipo de sentimiento, algún tipo de cariño** − habla seria − No precisamente fraternal − continua − **Implicarían sentimientos que ni ella ni yo sentimos** −

− Yo creo que ella te gusta y tu a ella −

− Solo es un juego − dice tratando de convencerse ella misma − Estamos jugando y nada más, no hay sentimientos en el medio − continua − Por lo menos no de _ese_ tipo − hace un gesto con su cara.

− ¿Segura? − pregunta algo serio

− Segura Harry − dice tratando de convencerse ella misma, porque si bien las palabras salieron rápido de su boca siente que no tiene el significado que deberían tener _'No comiences a pensar Granger, si lo haces te confundirás y eso'_ su mente hizo una pausa _'Eso no es bueno, no te sucede nada con ella'_ continuo _'¡Nada!'_.

* * *

Escucha la voz de Thomas en su oído, siente como los labios del muchacho le rozan la piel y no hace más que responderle con monosílabos o simples sonidos, la verdad es que no tiene idea de lo que le dice porque concentrada en los movimientos que realiza la ex prefecta de Gryffindor, siquiera el contacto del chico puede hacerla despegar su vista de aquella chica. Aprieta con fuerza los brazos contra el cuello de su compañero de baile cuando ve a Oliver Cox acercándose a donde Harry y Hermione se encuentran, ve como aquel _'Asqueroso'_, no puede evitar pensarlo, se acerca y saca a bailar a la chica. Endurece la quijada cuando los ve mirarse a los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara, siente que si sigue apretando los dientes estos se le partirán pero _no_, no le importa cuando ve al chico pegar su cuerpo al de la chica con algo de brusquedad. _ 'Estan bailando, solo bailan'_ se trata de calmar y cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero en cuando lo hace se los imagina caminando de la mano, sonriéndose y luego besándose desesperadamente, cree ver como Oliver la toca en lugares que ella considera propios y es en ese momento que abre los ojos de golpe algo sobresaltada. Los abre pero sigue imaginándose situaciones donde el par siguen ligándose como si su vida dependiese de ello. Siente como el enojo se apodera de su cuerpo, cierra los puños con tanta fuerzas que los nudillos se le vuelven blancos, en ese momento Dean nota que algo le sucede porque lo aprieta con tanta fuerza que ya comienza a molestarle el abrazo.

− ¿Sucede algo? − para de bailar y la mira a los ojos.

− Nada − responde secamente, se levanta en punta de pies y ve a la castaña alejarse en dirección a los baños − Voy al baño − añade rápidamente y a grandes zancadas se aleja dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca. No se da cuenta pero prácticamente esta corriendo, cierra la puerta una vez que entra al baño y nota a la muchacha de cabellos castaños sobresaltarse. Hermione se gira asustada por el sonido que ha producido la puerta y es cuando sus miradas chocan, Granger nota algo distinto en la mirada azul de la pelirroja, quiere hablar, la castaña quiere decirle cuan guapa esta, cuantas ganas tiene de besarla, quiere preguntarle que diantres hace con Dean pero no puede porque en cuanto trata de abrir la boca siente los dedos de la pecosa cerrarse en torno a su muñeca con fuerza y como bruscamente la empuja a uno de los cubículos del lugar.

− ¿Qué su… − no termina porque Ginevra la pega con fuerza a la pared y le demanda con furia que le siga el beso. Hermione Granger nota las manos frías de la menor de los Weasley moviéndose sobre su cuerpo con furia, nota como le acaricia demandante el muslo y suelta un gemido que Ginevra ahora mientras busca con desesperación la lengua caliente de la mayor. Demanda y toca más pero Hermione no sabe que hacer porque nunca sintió (ni vio) a Ginny actuar de esa forma y la verdad es que esta algo asustada. La empuja con fuerza de su cuerpo y la mira con el ceño fruncido − ¿Qué pasa? − habla entrecortadamente mientras trata de recuperar el aire.

− ¿Qué se trae Harry contigo? − pregunta rápido − ¿Tienes algo con Cox, cierto? −

− ¿Qué? − pregunta desentendida − ¿De que diablos hablas? −

− Lo tienes ¿Cierto? − asiente con su cabeza − Tienes algo con el − aprieta los dientes − Lo sabía, joder, lo sabía − continua endureciendo la quijada mientras respira pesadamente.

− ¿Qué te sucede? −

− ¡Estoy celosa Hermione! − dice sin pensar − ¡Joder! Estoy celosa − mueve las manos enérgicamente − ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Acaso la bruja más inteligente del siglo no puede darse cuenta de eso? − casi grita y Hermione abre los ojos de sobremanera.

− Y-yo teng-tengo que irme − dice rápido y entrecortado, sale de aquel diminuto espacio dejando a la pelirroja sola y desaparece de la fiesta.

* * *

_¡Buenas noches señoritas/os! Estoy tratando de mantener mi promesa de no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones, así que… Aquí me tienen, subiéndoles este nuevo capitulo. Espero que se entienda el capitulo y lo que trato de transmitir con él, sino han entendido algo me dejan un review y veo como puedo ayudarlas a comprenderlo ¿si? Como dije en mi otra historia, no sé si la semana que viene voy a poder actualizar, porque me voy de vacaciones pero voy a hacer lo imposible, de todas formas en tres semanas vuelvo, pero bueno… Ya veré si puedo subir._

**Rasaaabe:** _Digamos que los sentimientos comienza a florecer en este capitulo, por lo menos comienza a notarse más, porque ya estaban. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y estoy esperando que actualices tu historia. Por cierto ¿Todavía no te haz ido?_

**Yumikun8:** _¿Se te hizo corto el capitulo anterior? Para mi también lo fue, pero bueno ¿Qué te ha parecido este?_

**Ysabel-Granger:** _Digamos que en el evento no sé comportan, prácticamente se cruzan, pero cuando lo hacen saltan las chispas._

**Shion Weasley de Karina:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado ¿Qué te ha parecido este?_

**Crowi:** _Creo que tanto Oliver como Dean ya han hecho lo suficiente en esta historia, de todas formas, seguirán por ahí, pero no te preocupes, que en los próximos capítulos lo ultimo que harán será generar problemas porque tanto Hermione como Ginevra comenzaran con sus propios problemas internos. _

_**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_


End file.
